


The Time Stiles Saved The World (Or Just Beacon Hills)

by hannahbanana67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Character Death, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Time Travel, True Mates, im sorry if it sucks, please try it out, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahbanana67/pseuds/hannahbanana67
Summary: Stiles couldn't live with the way his world turned out. So as was the Stiles way, he hatched a plan. Stiles was going to go back and change everything. He was going to save them all, no matter the cost. Even if that cost was his own life. No way was he going to let Gerard win. He wasn't going to lose anyone ever again.This is my first fic. Please go easy on me, and let me know if you like it, and if I should continue!





	1. A Prologue of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! So I am super nervous, please go easy on me. There will be multiple chapters, this one is just to see if I have what it takes to write fanfics. Please no hateful comments, I will be moderating them! But do let me know if it makes sense or if the grammar is bad! TRIGGER WARNING for panic attacks! if that will bother you please be careful! Also enjoy. If people like it i will work to update soon!

Stiles groans as he hits the ground hard, he lies on the cold forest floor trying to get up. As he works to get up he hears a rustle in the trees not far from him. He pauses and looks to where he heard the noise, he freezes in anticipation when he sees red eyes staring back at him. He takes a cautious step towards the crimson eyes, as he starts near the black hulking figure it bounds the other way and deeper into the preserve. He stares off toward the direction the alpha went, and debates whether he should follow, but decides against it. 

As his heart stops trying to beat out of his chest, he finally realizes where he is, or when as would now be the case. Stiles can't believe he saw Peter again after so long. The idea he had to go back in time feels like so long ago. He never thought he could pull it off, but now here he is, 7 years in the past. The night Peter killed Laura to become alpha. Stiles takes a deep breath and starts to thinks about why he came to the past, about what he has to do, and how to start. 

Stiles looks back at what made him even consider the frankly absurd idea of time travel. He thinks about his pack, his dad, his mate. Stiles thinks about Gerard, about the things he did to Stiles, to his family. That is the reason Stiles came back, to stop Gerard, to change it all. And nothing is going to stop him. Stiles is going to fix everything, no matter what. 

Stiles never really knew where Peter first killed Laura, so he uses his magic to find her body. Once he finds her, Stiles works to get rid of the body. Not because he doesn't like Laura, although he would have liked to have words with her about leaving Peter alone for so long. But Stiles doesn't want his father to find the body, or Derek for that matter. Stiles decides to burn the body, even though he feels bad it needs to be done. After the task is done, he heads home for a good nights sleep. Stiles knows he'll need the sleep, because when he wakes up, is when the real work starts. 

When Stiles gets home, he pauses in the entryway, and thinks about the last time he was here. It feels like so long ago, when really if he thinks about it, it was a long time ago, or will be a long time ago. Stiles groans and rubs his head, time travel is a hard thing to think about. He gathers the courage to go upstairs to his room, it looks different from what he remembers. Maybe because it's actually lived in and not in shambles, after Gerard set his house on fire. His heart starts beating faster when he thinks about Gerard, about listening to his father burn alive to save him. Stiles quickly shuts that train of thought before it gives him a panic attack, again. 

Stiles walks into his room and sits down on the unmade bed. He briefly thinks about changing his filthy clothes, but he's so tired, he's always tired nowadays. So with things relatively calm, he lays down and falls into a much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only going to write one chapter but thought i might as well post more! i am really going to try and keep up with chapters. i might get writers block but i can promise i will never abandon this work!

When Stiles wakes up he feels ten times better, he hasn't slept that long or that deep in years. Between running for his life, becoming the most badass spark around, and research, sleep is usually the last thing on his mind. But when Stiles looks at the clock he realizes he slept for 10 hours. He yawns and wonders if he could get away with laying in bed all day, before his dad comes to make him get up. When Stiles thinks that he pauses, his dad, he hasn't seen him since Gerard burned him alive. Stiles practically leaps out of bed and flails his way down the stairs. He skids to a stop in the doorway to the kitchen, and sees his dad making breakfast. Before it even registers, he's opening his mouth "You better not be making bacon, do you know how much fat bacon has? Good grief dad, how many times do I have to tell you! Am I going to have to start monitoring you all the-"

Before he can finish his rant, his dad stops him by saying "It's turkey bacon Stiles, and lets not forget that I am the father, and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Stiles falters when he hears his fathers voice, what the Sheriff is saying doesn't even register, because Stiles is hearing his father speak for the first time in years. His dad is alive and whole. Stiles can feel tears come to his eyes, and blinks them away. As soon as the Sheriff stops speaking Stiles is across the kitchen and hugging his father tightly. His dad makes a questioning noise but hugs him back. Stiles doesn't know how long they stand and hug, but he knows he needs to let go before the Sheriff asks to many questions.

When Stiles lets go the Sheriff looks at with an eyebrow raised and a question on his lips, but Stiles quickly starts talking again. "I know you are a very capable person dad, but when it comes to your own health, your capabilities start lacking very much. So I get worried, I want you around for a long time dad." He finishes softly.

The Sheriff senses more to the last sentence but doesn't push. "Don't worry kiddo I'll be around for a long time yet, especially to keep your butt out of trouble."

Stiles squawks offended. "I'll have you know I am the embodiment of innocence!"

The Sheriff just levels his son with a withering look, and Stiles deflates. "Okay so I may get into trouble occasionally, but I have about ten ways to get out of it before you find out." Stiles says a bit proud.

His father obviously doesn't think it's something to be proud of, when he tells Stiles. "I know you do, that's what worries me."

Stiles just smiles at his dad and shrugs, no use trying to defend himself when they both know Stiles will keep getting into trouble whether the Sheriff likes it or not. The Sheriff just shakes his head and goes about finishing making breakfast, and he and Stiles sit down to eat. It worries him some to see Stiles being quiet for once, so he asks him. "Son are you ok? You're being awfully quiet this morning. If you need to talk I'm here for you."

Stiles smiles at his dad, and feels his heart warm with love for his dad. "I'm fine just not feeling that great today. I think I'm going to just relax today, maybe call and see if Scott wants to hang out and play some video games or something."

The Sheriff nods, but still feels like something his bothering his son, but lets it go for now. "Okay, I have to go into work soon. But if you start feeling worse call me and let me know. I'll probably be home late so eat dinner without me.''

Stiles feels bad about lying to his dad, again. But he has things he needs to do before he can tell his father everything. So he just nods and they finish eating. After breakfast the Sheriff goes into work and Stiles is left alone.

After his dad leaves for work Stiles goes up to his room, he sits down at his desk and starts making notes. He has a lot he needs to do. First he needs to talk to Peter, Stiles is not about to let Peter do this alone. And with the way Peter is mentally, Stiles needs to start helping as soon as possible. Peter needs a stable pack bond, and Stiles is going to be exactly that, at least for right now. Honestly Stiles wishes they could jump right into the way they used to be. He misses Peter like crazy, but he also knows now isn't the time. So Stiles will just have to settle with just being pack mates, because Stiles will do whatever he can to save Peter.

Next he needs to try and find a way to talk to Derek. He's not exactly sure when Derek is coming back to Beacon Hills, but Stiles needs to talk to him before he tries to find Laura. Stiles knows its going to take a lot for Derek to forgive Peter. But before Stiles came back to the past him and Derek became really good friends, brothers almost. And Stiles is going to work hard to make that happen again. Derek deserves a pack as much as anyone, and Stiles will make sure that happens.

Stiles sits at his desk for a couple hours typing away at his computer and thinking about all he needs to do. About 2 hours later Stiles leans back in his chair and stretches, before glancing at the clock. He's amazed to see that it's already 1 in the afternoon. Stiles saves all his notes and powers down his computer. He makes himself a quick lunch and takes a shower, putting on fresh clothes. He bounds down the stairs and out the door into his beloved jeep. He sits in his jeep and tries to gather his thoughts. Stiles takes a deep breath, puts the car into reverse. He makes his way towards where Peter is. He's nervous, scared, excited, and hopeful all at once. He just hopes Peter will listen instead of trying to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for the night! ill try to update soon. Hope everyone likes it, let me know! Also disclaimer i own nothing but the plot!! Talk of panic attack beware of that! Comment and like!

Stiles pulls up to the Hospital, and just has to sit for a minute. He doesn't even know where to begin in telling Peter everything. Should he just come right out and tell Peter he's from the future? He knows locgically that it would help immensensly to have Peter in the know. But it also sounds crazy, and Stiles doesnt know if he has the heart to tell Peter everything that happened. Stiles still wakes up with nighmares, and has panic attacks. Stiles sighs and gets out of the car. He'll just play it by ear and hope for the best. 

Stiles walks slowly to Peters room, he can feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, and panic overtaking him. To soon for his liking he finds himself standing in front of Peters door. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

If anyone had told this Stiles from the future that he would be seeing his mate alive, and breathing again, he would have beat them to death with his bat. But there he is, sitting in a wheelchair by the window. Stiles brings a shaking hand up to his face, he can feel tears trickling down his cheeks. His knees feel weak, like he's about to collapse in a heap on the floor. He takes an unsteady step towards Peter, he wills his legs to move and walks to stand in front of Peter. 

Stiles remembers the shit show that was the kanima fiasco, he remembers seeing Peter again. He looks back at when he first saw Peter and having a strange feeling of relief and longing. He didn't look into those feelings to much at that moment. But when he finally admitted his own feelings, and talked to Peter. It was the best year of his life. All the love they shared, before in an instant it was taken from Stiles. But now Stiles is back and seeing Peter again, takes his breath away. He steels himself and makes his resolve even stronger. He can do this. So Stiles opens his mouth and begins to talk. 

Stiles first tells Peter he knows about werewolves, and the fire. Peter sits still, doesn't move. So Stiles tells him he knows about Laura, tells him that he took care of the body. This gets Stiles a reaction. Peters eyes flash bloody red and he snarls slightly at Stiles. Stiles puts his hands up, "I'm not here to pass judgement, I have some things to tell you. I'm probably going to sound like a crazy person. But listen to my heart, everything I am going to say is the truth." 

Peter regards him with weariness and hostility, but also curiosity. Stiles just stares at him with a serious expression on his face. Peter leans back in the wheelchair, and nods at Stiles to go on. 

Stiles takes a deep breath and starts to explain, "I'm from the future" well Stiles isn't known for being subtle. He winces because, he hadn't meant to come right out and say it that way. Peter just raises an eyebrow and gestures for Stiles to continue. 

Stiles nods, "Right okay, well I am from the future. I came back because some bad shit is going to go down 8 years from now. I know about Kate Argent, and I know you plan to kill her. I'm all for that, but it's going to start something that spirals out of control.'' 

Peter looks at the man before him and feels nothing but curiosity, and a deep set longing that he isn't going into right now. "Well then what do you purpose I do? And what is this 'bad shit' going to be exactly?" 

Stiles sighs and rubs his head, "From the future I'm from, you succeeded in killing Kate, but in the process got yourself killed. By Derek no less. After that Derek goes around and starts making little baby werewolves, which let me tell you is one of the biggest mistakes he makes. Although nothing beats the Kate Argent thing. Anyway Derek bites this asshole named Jackson that of course turns into a kanima. To make matters worse Gerard Argent comes to town because of Kate." 

Stiles stops here for a moment because the rest of what he's going to say is hard, and he so doesn't want to deal with a panic attack right now. "Gerard becomes the master of the kanima and uses it to kill Chris and Victoria Argent, who have a daughter named Allison. He sets up the murders to look like a werewolf killing. Gerard ends up manipulating Allison into thinking that our pack killed her parents.'' 

He pauses to look at Peter who is staring intently back at him. Stiles sits on his shaking hands and forces himself to go on. "Gerard takes Allison away to train, and we, meaning the pack go on with our lives and don't really think anything of it. But 5 years later Allison comes back. And she's different, she's cold, and heartless. She kills Derek's betas first. There names were, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac." 

Peter sits and listens to Stiles and doesn't really know what to think. He knows Stiles isn't lying, while he smells like anxiety his heart stays smooth. No hint of any lies. "What happened to the kanima? Did Gerard kill him?'' 

Stiles shakes his head, "The last time I saw Jackson was after we found out Gerard was its master. Then is was like poof he didn't exist anymore. All I know is that it killed the Argents.'' 

Peter hums and looks Stiles in the eyes, "Not that I don't love this rousing story, but why are you telling me this?'' 

This is the hard part, Stiles doesn't want to talk about this, but he knows he needs to. "Because while Allison was away, we became close after you resurrected yourself. My best friend Scott kinda went awol, my dad was busy with work, and me and Derek weren't the best of friends. At first I didn't trust you, but we grew closer. We became friends, and then we became more.'' 

Peter feels his interest peak at that. He felt something when this boy first came in. By the sound of it, he isn't the only one feeling this. But Stiles doesn't just feel like mate. He feels like a grieving mate. 

Peter lean forward and asked Stiles very seriously, "What happened Stiles?'' 

Stiles looks down and clenches his eyes shut so he doesn't cry. "After Allison went crazy, we all banded together to try and stop them. You and I were caught in a cross fire, Allison had an arrow aimed right at my heart, and we were surrounded. Allison shot the arrow at me, and you jumped in front of me. The arrow went right through your heart. You died instantly.'' Stiles let out a shuddering sob. 

Peter felt his breath catch in his throat, he could feel his mates pain, the raw emotions were almost overwhelming. Peter leaned forward and brought Stiles into a tight hug. He felt Stiles freeze for an instant then quickly melt into the hug. Peter knew there was still a lot to talk about. But for right now, all he wanted to do was comfort his mate.


	4. Not a Chapter! Just some important points, will post new chapter soon!

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, I would just like to point out a few things!   
First- There will not be bashing in this fic. I thought about it but have decided against it.   
Second- While Allison is a bad guy in the future, she will not be in the present. Stiles just has a hard time around her.   
Third- Scott will be human, I haven't decided if he will even be involved much in the supernatural.   
Fourth- This is my first fic, so the mature rating might be changed, I don't know if I will take my chances with smut yet. There is no underage   
Fifth- I will try to update at often as I can. I also have no idea how long this story will be. Since it is my first fic, I will probably keep it on the short side.   
I hope these points make sense, I just wanted to clarify some things. 

 

Also thank you to all the people who have left kudos! It means a lot, and I am really hoping you enjoy my story! If you would be interested in when I will post, sneak peaks, or other fic related things follow me on my twitter hannahbanana_9.   
Disclaimer- Teen Wolf does not belong to me. I just own the plot! 

 

Now I am going to start on a new chapter. Once again thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles feels more sobs in his chest when he feels Peters arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. Even though Peter is right in front of him, the pain he felt when Peter died is still there. It still feels so raw, like an open wound that just won't heal. He squeezes Peter tighter, and lets out all the pain he's been keeping inside. He can hear Peter whispering soothing words in his ear, and rubbing a hand up and down his spine, and it does little to calm the tears still pouring from his eyes. Stiles doesn't know how much time has past since his ill-timed break down, but when he finally pulls back from Peter, the sky outside has turned a dark yellow glow. 

Peter looks at Stiles, and brings his hand up to his face to wipe at the tears still on his face. "Oh my sweet boy," Stiles eyes burn again when Peter calls him, but he wills the tear away, so tired of crying. "I am so sorry you had to go through that, but what happened after that? Tell me how it ends sweetheart." 

Stiles nods and continues his story, "After you were killed," Stiles voice cracks when he says this. But he pushes forward, "I kind of lost control of my magic, it burst out of me killing everyone around me. Allison died that night, along with 7 other hunters." Stiles voice goes hard when he says this, still not feeling bad for what his magic did to those monsters. "At this point Derek, my father, and I were the only ones left. I buried you," Stiles sniffs rubbing at his sore eyes. "after that is when I started looking for ways to change things, to come back and rewrite everything." 

Stiles hands are clenched tight, making moon indents in the palm of his hands. Peter grabs his mates hands, brushing his fingers over the marks. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you found a way," he drawls somewhat sarcastically. "so how did you do it darling, how did you come back?" 

Stiles eyes go hard when he recalls how he came back, "I had been researching for days at this point, and I was exhausted. I fell asleep when reading this old tome, next thing I know my dad is screaming at me to wake up." Stiles pauses here to take a deep breath. "The house was filled with smoke, and I could see flames everywhere. I had wards all around the house to keep things like that from happening. I still have no idea how Gerard got through them." He swallows the bile he can feel in his throat. "My dad and I fought through the smoke and flames to get out. Right by the front door a beam crashed down, my dad,'' Stiles croaks, "my dad pushed me out of the way. He died protecting me. I heard my father burn alive." Stiles sobs again, he can still hear the screams of his father, as the flames licked at his body, killing him. 

Peters eyes close has he hears the pain in this boys voice. He cradles Stiles close again and rocks him back and forth. Peter knows from experience how dreadful it is, to see the flames, to hear the cries and screams. He wouldn't wish it on anyone. Well except the Argents. He brushes the back of Stiles head, and gently shushes his cries. Wishing he could take the emotional pain and not just the physical pain. 

After Stiles calms down again, he berates himself for breaking down a second time. Now isn't the time he reminds himself. He can deal with everything after he changes things. Then he can cry all he wants. Stiles doesn't pull back from Peters arms, just buries his head in Peters chest. His words are somewhat muffled but he knows Peter can hear him so he says, "I was in shock and just laid on the front lawn. My ears were ringing, and my eyes stung from the smoke. So I don't know if there were people around. All I remember is feeling my magic surge up in him. All the anger, and grief I felt was making my magic overflow. Next thing I knew I felt my magic explode out of me, and then I woke up on the ground in the preserve. And I just knew I was back in the past.'' 

Stiles sighs softly, "After that I turned and saw you," Peter looks confused at this, he didn't remember seeing Stiles. But he was out of his mind at the time, so that probably has something to do with it. "I could still see the burns even in your alpha form, so I took a guess, and figured it was the night you killed Laura. I reached out with my magic to find the body, then took care of it. The adrenaline was starting to fade, even though it was hard I went home, and just passed out exhausted." 

Peter just hums, continuing to hold Stiles close. His mind is reeling from what he's learned. To be honest for the first time, he doesn't know what to think. He doesn't know where to go from here. One thing he does know is that Kate and Gerard Argent will die. And he will help his little mate by any means necessary to change the future. A part of him mourns the loss of his niece. But she left him here to slowly go insane, so he can't muster up the effort to care that much. He thinks about Stiles and what he just told him, he thinks about what Stiles went through to get back to the past. It makes Peter realize that even though they have a lot of work to do, that nothing else matters but this beautiful boy in his arms. 

Stiles doesn't think he will ever get over the feeling of Peters arms around him. He feels protected and loved. He never wants to go without this feeling again. He tells Peter this much, who chuckles and brushes a kiss to Stiles's forehead. Stiles doesn't even know where to go from here. His departure to the past was so abrupt, he didn't have time to plan anything. But he can feel a strange sense of calm overcome him. He knows he can do this, especially with Peter by his side. He tightens his arms around Peter one last time before pulling back. 

Peter looks to see Stiles staring him right in the eyes, he feels himself shiver when he sees the power in his gaze. Stiles voice is hard when he talks, "I know we don't know each other as we used too. But I came to you with this for help. I want to burn the Argent empire to the ground. And I can't think of anyone in the rest of the world I would rather do that with.'' His voice turns deadly when he ask, "Peter will you help me take the Argents down?" 

Peter and Stiles stare at each other, and Peter can feel his eyes fade into a vibrant red. Stiles answers with his own eyes flashing an unearthly violet. "My dear," Peter purrs, and Stiles feels a shiver go up his spine when Peter says this. "It would be my genuine pleasure." They grin at each other viciously, the promise of revenge burning in both their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I will post this weekend. I am going to be making notes and other plot points this weekend. Expect a new chapter Monday night!!


	6. Peter's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update Monday, but this idea has been bugging me. So I decided to write a smallish chapter in Peters P.O.V. I'll still be updating Monday too! It will focused more on Stiles next chapter!! So enjoy this little update, and let me know what you think! Also thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos, it means so much to me! I love you all!!!!!

Peter could feel the pull of the moon, he wanted to follow the pull, wanted to feel the full moon on his skin. He wanted to run, to howl. He wanted to be out of his head. For six long years he's been trapped. With nothing but his own agony to keep him company. It's torture to be stuck this way, fully aware of everything around you, but unable to do anything. When you were once so independent, now reliant on others to take care of everything. It would drive anyone insane. 

So when his nurse lets him out (like he's a dog) on the full moon, and he feels a small, barely noticeable pulse of a frayed pack bond. He naturally follows it, but his wolf is in control. His wolf that has been held prisoner in his own mind for so long. At first snarling, baring its fangs in promises of revenge. And now begging, whining in misery at being caged for years. Then the wolf is released, with no chains to hold it anymore. All it feels in that moment of deliverance is betrayal, from its so called Alpha. That left it alone, to perish in torment. Of course the wolf acts out. This Alpha does not deserve to be Alpha. So the wolf will become Alpha, and exact revenge to the ones that killed its pack. 

Peter can't recall all that happened the night he was freed from the confines of his own mind. But he can feel the power of the Alpha spark rushing in him, filling him with power. The old pack bond, that was so faint, now gone. A part of him knows he should feel guilty, that he should sense some shred of emotions for this act. But all he feels is satisfaction, that he can now begin the retribution for the carnage of his pack. He grins sharply at the thought, his scars pulling on his face. Then his train of thought is stilled, when he hears a rabbit fast heart beat outside his door. He goes stagnant and waits with bated breath. 

The door opens, and he sees a boy, with honey like eyes, a small upturned nose, and moles dotting his skin. He doesn't know who this boy is (obviously) but the wolf in his mind breathes the word mate with reverence. His eyes widen in silent shock, he never thought he would meet his mate. And this beautiful boy in front of him, is his. That thought makes his wolf rumble with happiness. He still doesn't move, not ready to show his hand. So he waits, to see what his beautiful mate has to say. And his mate does not disappoint. 

Much later after Stiles, as he learned was his boys name left, Peter has more time to think. A part of him is in disbelief of what the future holds, should he continue on the path he is on. But the steady heart of his mate, and the raw anguish on his face, proves enough that what was said is true. 

His wolf had been snarling, snapping its teeth, pacing back and forth at the forefront of his mind. Promising death and destruction for the harm its mate had been under. Peter is inclined to agree with his wolf. But he knows they will need to tread carefully. Rushing headfirst into the fray would be a terrible idea. His wolf grumbles at this, not happy with having to wait, but quiets down for now. This "operation" will require stealth, and patience. Luckily Peter has an abundance of both these qualities. But the Argents aren't stupid, Peter grudgingly admits to himself. They are smart, and can most likely smell a trap from miles away. 

Peter though is smarter. He's been in a coma for six years, with nothing but his own thoughts, planning the deaths of everyone involved with the slaughter of his family. He can come up with a different plan, a plan the Argents will never see coming. He will rain down a fiery vengeance on those bastards, and he will do it with his beautiful mate by his side. His wolf howls ferociously in agreement


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have a bad headache, but promised a chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you all so much for the support, it means the world to me! See the end notes for a small poll I have about the Story!! 
> 
> Trigger Warning!!! Panic Attack in this chapter, it is small, but if it bothers you please be careful!

After finally finishing there talk, Stiles leaves, before he is kicked out for visiting over hours. On his way home, he stops for his preicious curly fries. He can't remember the last time his had these. As embarrassing as it is, he can feel tears enter his eyes when he shoves a hand full into his mouth. He quickly devours his treat, then heads home. 

Stiles is honestly shocked at how well his talk with Peter went. He can say he expected more fangs and flashing eyes. But Peter seemed unnaturally calm. Stiles remembers a good day from the future, of him and Peter spending a lazy day in bed, and how Peter told him that when he hears Stiles heartbeat it helps keep him calm. Maybe that's why Peter didn't try and kill me, Stiles muses to himself. 

When Stiles pulls into the driveway, he doesn't see his dads cruiser, he glances at the clock and sees that it's only 7. His dad won't be home for a few hours yet. Now that Stiles isn't in disarray anymore, he looks at his house, and feels sadness come over him, when he thinks about what happened. The urge to drive away eats at him, but he steels himself and gets out of his car. His hand shakes as he grips the handle to get in. He pushes the door open, and half expects to see smoke and flames. He shakes his head to banish the thoughts from his mind. He takes a deep breath and steps into the house. 

Stiles knows that the night before he was fine getting into the house. At that time he was so tired and in disbelief at what had accrued. Now that he has had some time to process recent events, he can feel the panic well up in him. Obviously the memory of the fire, of hearing his father die, is still fresh in his mind. He clutches the door frame and takes a shaky step towards the kitchen. Stiles struggles his way towards a place to sit down, but ends up collapsing on the floor. He can feel his breath getting quicker, his vision is blurring, and his hands are shaking. Stiles closes his eyes, and attempts to calm his breathing, before he begins to hyperventilate. 

It feels like hours before he is calm again. Stiles sighs and gets up on unsteady legs to head to his rooms. He pauses to take in his room. He takes in his messy bed, the clothes all over the floor, and his chaotic desk. All he can seem to picture anymore is the room filled with smoke, and his fathers voice shouting in his ear. Stiles sighs and rubs his temple, as he feels a headache coming on. He makes the trek over to his desk and flops down into the chair. He tips his head back and stares listlessly at his ceiling. He can not believe it actually worked. That something he has been working non stop for, as finally taken place. He chuckles a little in disbelief. He can feel hope starting to fill him, if only little by little. 

Stiles zones out for a while after, just staring blankly into space. He almost flails out of his chair when his phone beeps on his desk, signaling a text. He picks it up and his heart stops when he sees Scott's name on the screen. All of the sudden his mind flashes back to when Scott-full of righteous anger, and to naive for his own good-tried to talk to Allison. Tried to make her see reason, he never even stopped to listen to Stiles, when Stiles tried to tell him it was a lost cause. But Scott was nothing if determined. Scott thought he was going to meet Allison alone, but walked into a trap. Gerard ensnared Scott in mountain ash, and watched while Allison tortured and killed him. And because the psychos delighted in others pain, they made Stiles a video and even gift wrapped it. Stiles had to listen to his brother, scream and beg, as the once love of his life, slowly killed him. 

Stiles forces himself back to the present, and glances down at the text. He grimaces when Scott ask him if he wants to hang out tomorrow. Stiles knows he can't not interact with other people. But he honestly doesn't know if he can see Scott whole, alive and well without crying. He also doesn't know if he wants to even tell Scott about the supernatural. He knows for sure that Scott will never be a werewolf. While Scott did become a True Alpha, he was never the best leader around. What Stiles is going to do, to change the future, he knows for a fact Scott will not like some of his methods. And if Scott becomes obsessed with Allison again, well Stiles will never be friends with her. Whether she is still the innocent angel she was before Gerard got a hold of her, doesn't matter. She still killed all his friends and family. Stiles will not forget that for a long time to come. 

He makes up his mind and texts Scott back the okay. Better to get the inevitable over with, than to draw it out. He takes a look at his phone and sees it's after 10. His dad should be home soon. He gets up and races to the kitchen, to make his dad something to eat. He whips up some sandwiches, and quickly devours his, still hungry even after the curly fries. Stiles wraps his dads sandwiches and cleans up his mess. He wonders back upstairs to take a shower, still being able to smell smoke. He takes his time letting the hot water wash away the invisible smoky smell. Once he deems himself clean, he gets out, and puts on his batman shirt, with comfy flannel pants. 

He can hear his dad downstairs moving around, so heads down there himself. He finds his father sitting at the table looking over some files while eating his food. Stiles sits down at the table and ask "Hey daddio, how was work? Any new gossip worthy things happen today?" He wiggles his eyebrows. 

The Sheriff snorts and shakes his head. "Hello Stiles and my day was fine, nothing out of the ordinary, but a couple speeding tickets." He dad takes a minute to eat another bite before be continues, "Well now that I think about it, I did get an interesting call today." 

Stiles looks sharply at his dad, and paws at his arm, ''Tell me" he begs. 

His dad knocks Stiles hand off his arm and huffs, "I don't know if you remember any of the Hale's," Stiles heart stops for a minute when he hears that name. "But Derek Hale called the station, and wanted to know if anyone had been in contact with his sister Laura. Apparently Laura was coming to deal with some family assets, but he hasn't heard from her in a couple days." 

Stiles sallows past the lump in his throat and asks, "What did you tell him?" 

The Sheriff shrugs, "I told no one has seen her, and if he wanted me to, I would keep him updated." He shakes his head, "He told me it was fine, He's going to be coming back to Beacon Hills in the next couple days to find her." His dad finishes oblivious so the inner panic Stiles is having. He get up and pats Stiles on the shoulder, "I'm going to bed kiddo, gotta be in early to work. Don't stay up to late. Night son, love you." 

Stiles absently says "Love you too dad, night." With his mind still reeling at the news. He thought for sure he would have a week at most, to figure out how to approach Derek. He's going to have to speak to Peter before he does anything else. He decides to get some sleep, feeling overly exhausted from the events of the day. 

He finds himself waking up to his dad shaking his shoulder, he panics for a second thinking that him going back to the past was just a cruel dream. But he glances around and notes that there is no smoke, or flames devouring the house so he calms his racing heart and looks at his dad. The Sheriff is looking at him with concern, when he sees a flash of panic on his sons face. "You okay kid?" He asks gently. 

Stiles nods and stretches his arms above his head, "Yeah dad, just feeling a little jittery, forgot to take my medicine yeserday." He flashes a sheepish smile at his dad. 

The man snorts and ruffles his hair, "Well make sure you take it today, and don't lay in bed all day, make sure you get up and do something with yourself" 

Stiles huffs and drags himself out of bed, "I'll have you know that Scott is coming over today, and we will totes be doing something productive." His dad raises an eyebrow at him, and Stiles quickly rephrases what he said. "And by productive I mean, we will be laying around shooting zombies, and eating our weight in pizza." Stiles says impishly. 

His dads lets out a small chuckle, "That's what I thought kid." The man sighs and looks toward the clock. "You have a good day son, and call me if you need anything, I have to get to work." Stiles bobs his head, and hugs his dad bye. He listens to his dads cruiser leave the driveway before getting up and heading to take another shower. By the time he his done and ready for the day he hears a knock at the door. 

Stiles dashes down the stairs, pulls himself together and opens the door. His breath seems to leave his body when he takes in Scott, with his dopey smile, and puppy dog face. His eyes get misty, and he blinks his eyes to get rid of the tears. Before he can think better of it, he wraps his arms around Scott and hugs him tight. Although Scott is confused his hugs Stiles back. When they pull apart, Scott asks him, "You feeling okay dude?" 

Stiles clears his throat and answers, "Yeah man, just feeling sentimental today no biggie." Just to get over the melancholy feeling he jokingly says, "I am however looking forward to totally kicking your butt at video games today." He smirks at Scott. 

Scott shoves at him, "Keep dreaming buddy, I am going to destroy you." He laughs following Stiles up to his room. 

Two large pizzas and hours later, Stiles has had the best day he can remember. He was dreading the day, but now looking over at Scott his can't help the happiness that is filling him. But of course because the universe hates him, Scott unknowingly ruins the day, "Hey did you hear about the new student we are getting?" Scott asks. 

Stiles shakes his head, "No, what about them?" He has a sense he knows where this is going, and he has an awful feeling bubbling up inside. 

Scott shrugs, "Just heard my mom talking about it on the phone. A family with a daughter our age, can't remember the name, starts with an A though. Thought it was weird, we never get new people." Scott shrugs again, going back to the game. 

Stiles feels rage overflowing in him, "Yeah," he mutters, "that is weird." He needs to go and see Peter tomorrow, they need to start making plans. But for now he is going to enjoy the rest of the day, before days like this are a thing of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having trouble deciding something for the story, so I thought you all could help me! 
> 
> Should Scott be in the know of the supernatural, or should he not? 
> 
> Comment and let me know what you guys what to see! 
> 
> Love you all!!!!! 
> 
> P.S Next update later this week :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for all the support!

Scott didn't end up staying that late, because of his job at the animal clinic. Stiles walks him out, and they ended the day with a friendly hug, and promises to see each other later. Stiles leans against the door with a tired exhale. It's about 2 in the afternoon, and his dad will be at work until late. So Stiles decides to use the rest of the day visiting Peter, he has a lot of things to tell him. 

Stiles makes himself, and Peter a nice little lunch, then gets into his jeep to make the trek to Peter. He pulls into a parking space, and jogs his way inside. He's relieved to not see a lot of people on the way in, no one to question why all of the sudden he's coming to see a still comatoes person. He soon finds himself outside Peters room, and can't help how his heart starts beating faster. 

Stiles lets himself into the room, knowing Peter heard him walk into the building. He smiles when he sees Peter sitting up in bed, looking at Stiles intently. He walks over to Peter, and leans down to rub his cheek against the Alphas, Peter seems surprised by this but finds himself pleased, and scents Stiles back. Stiles lets out a small noise of contentment and pulls back. He flashes Peter a somewhat shy smile, then sits down beside him. 

"I brought you some lunch, I doubt you get very good food. You know being in a 'coma' and all." Stiles says with an eye roll 

Peter breathes a small chuckle, "I do not, I believe I've had enough jello to last me a lifetime." He takes the small salad, and sandwich from Stiles. He takes a bite and hums in pleasure, "This is delicious sweetheart." 

Stiles scent becomes sweet, that shows his happiness. "It's not a big deal, I just figured you could do with some real food." He smiles.  
Peter smirks at his little mate, "Well the sandwich isn't the only delicious thing in the room." He leers at Stiles. 

Stiles blushes brightly, and sends Peter a teasing glare, "Only just out of a coma, and already turning on the charm." He says with a fond eye roll. 

The Alpha justs grins, "I can't help it, you seem to bring out the beast in me." 

Stiles looks at him unimpressed, "Yeah and people say I make bad jokes." Peter shrugs not looking a tab bit repentant. "Well as much as I hate to break the pleasentness, I do have some news to share." He finishes seriously. 

Peter straightens up and looks at Stiles, giving him his full attention. "When my dad came home last night he told me Derek called him and asked if anyone had seen Laura." Stiles says. 

Peters shoulders tense up when he hears Stiles say this. It's not that he doesn't like Derek, but he did betray his family, even if it was unintentional. He tells his mate as much, and is surprised when Stiles scoffs, "Yeah, but you killed his sister, I know that she wasn't the best Alpha, and that being in a coma for 6 years was hell for you mentally, but I don't think Derek is going to see it that way.''

The Alpha pauses to consider this, and realizes Stiles does have a point, "As much as I would like to rip my dear nephew a new on," Stiles rolls his eyes,"He would have a convincing argument for not wanting anything to do with me." Stiles gives him a look that screams 'no duh'. Peter gives him an offened look, "Well then oh wise one, what do you propose we do?" 

Stiles shoves Peter slighly, and grins a little, "I think honesty would be the best solution, instead of going around in circles just tell him what happened." He shrugs. 

Peter raises an eyebrow, "Oh yes, just coming out and saying I killed Laura because my wolf didn't think she deserved the Alpha spark, sounds like the best thing to say." He says like the little shit he is. 

Stiles huffs and glares at him, "If you could muster up some feelings of remorse, and be less of an asshole it could work." Peter opens his mouth to respond, but Stiles cuts him off, "And don't even start with the whole 'I don't feel any remorse' bullshit. You may not know me, but I know you, and deep down you do feel somewhat guilty. Yes she left you here to suffer, but she was still family. Derek is the last of your family, so suck up your pride, and tell him the truth." He tells him firmly, but still softly. 

The man narrows his eyes at his mate, and takes a deep breath. He may not feel a lot of guilt, but Stiles is right. Laura was his niece, and even if it was a little he cared for her. So Peter nods, "You're right, I will try and be less of an asshole, when talking to Derek." He promises. Stiles beams with pride at his mate, and once again thankful for a chance to change things for the better. 

They continue to talk about Derek for a while, deciding to invite him to talk the first sign of him in Beacon Hills. Then Stiles brings up Scott and his reluctance to let him know what's going on, and about the future. 

Peter hums in consideration, "I can see where you are coming from, if you do tell him, chances are he will try and make you see that Allison isn't the insane bitch you knew her as." Stiles nods, that is one thing he is worried about. "On the other hand, if you do not tell him, and he knows you don't like Allison, it very well may cause a rift between the two of you." He says thoughtfully. 

Stiles sighs and lowers his head to look at his hands, he knows deep down that both outcomes are entirely possible. He does not want to lose Scott, but he doesn't think he can handle Scott trying to make him see Allison in some other light. The thought of him and Scott not being close anymore, brings tears to his eyes. They have been through everything together. When Stiles mother passes away, and when Scott's father left. Losing Scott would hurt Stiles deeply. 

But knowing that once again, a girl is going to undoubtedly come between them, makes anger flow up in Stiles. He loves Scott with all his heart, but that never mattered. As long as there was a pretty girl interested in Scott, Stiles no longer mattered. The thought makes his teeth clench. Despite all this Stiles does not want Scott hurt, so he will not tell Scott, and a rift will made between them. He will keep his best friend safe, even if it means losing him in the end. 

Stiles sniffs, and tells Peter his plan, who pulls him into a hug. Peter looks down at his mate, and sadness fills him. His little mate is willing to lose everything, and even destroy relationships, if it means keeping them all safe. Peter kisses the top of Stiles head, his mate is certainly a better man than him. 

After Stiles calms down again, he brings up something neither of them are looking forward too. "I really do not want to do this, but in the last timeline, I lied to my father so much, and our relationship suffered because of that. I can't deal with that again. So I'm going to tell him everything, and I would really appreciate if you were there." He says pleadingly. 

Peter looks like he would rather face down an army of hunters, but concedes with a nod of his head. Stiles smiles beautifully at him and kisses his cheek in thanks. Peters heart flutters, and he wonders to himself when he became this soft. One look at his mates smile, and he can't muster the energy to be too upset about it.  
The last thing they talk about sucks all the pleasentness out of the room, "When Scott was over yesterday, he told me about a new family moving to town." Peters eyes narrow at this. "He said it's a family of three, with a daughter our age. He couldn't remember the last name, but he did know it started with an A". Stiles eyes have grown hard, and his hands are clenched tight. 

Peter growls lowly, even if the whole family was not involved with his families death, just knowing Argents are in his town, makes his fangs want to come out. Not to mention the daughter that caused his mate so much pain, causes his blood to boil. Soft hands grab his, he jerks not realizing his eyes have bled to red, and his fangs are out. His eyes flick to his mates, and Stiles is looking at him with understanding, he forces himself to calm down, and grips the hands in his. 

Stiles rubs his thumb back and forth on Peter's, "I know how hard it is to not go and just destroy them all, but we can't do that. I came back here to make sure no one I love dies, so please be careful, I don't think I could handle it if I lost you again." He says in a small voice. 

Peter sighs and brings his hand up to Stiles face, "I promise with all my heart I will be careful, I will do everything I can to ensure you are never without me again Stiles." He leans forward and brushes a small kiss to his beautiful boys forehead. 

Stiles leans into the kiss, savoring the feel of Peters lips on his skin. He looks up and gives Peter a small smile. "The Argents will get what is coming to them, and even if it sucks, I think slow and steady will win this race. As long as we plan, and put contingency methods into play, we will come out on top." He says with determination. 

The Alpha looks in pride at his mate, "I will do everything in my power to bring the Argents down, and make sure the future you come from never exists." Peter growls with assurance. Stiles nods and has no doubt his mate will make this happen. 

They sit in a comfortable silence, holding hands, and content in each others presence. Stiles glances at the clock, noting the time. They have about another hour before he has to leave. He looks at Peter to ask, "I know it seems like short notice, but would it be possible to tell my dad tomorrow? It's Sunday, and his day off." Stiles sneaks a look at Peter, "I really think it would be best to tell him everything before more things begin to pile up." 

Peter has a look of distaste on his face, no doubt dreading the talk with the Sheriff, but nods and agrees. Stiles smiles brightly at him, and lungs to give him a hug. He makes an 'oof' noise but gladly hugs his mate back. 

They don't talk about anything else of importance, and enjoy some time of peace together while it last. Before the hour is up Peter asks a question that has been bugging him this whole time. "You told me, that in the old timeline I went on a killing spree, and hurt your friends." He pauses to swallow past the lump in his throat, "How could you stand to be around me again after what I did?" Peter is looking at Stiles blankly, but Stiles can tell this is to hide how he is really feeling. 

Stiles take a moment to gather his thoughts, "When you used Lydia to come back, I didn't want anything to do with you. But then Gerard used the kanima to kill Allison's parents, and blame us, I tried to tell Scott about it. I tried to get him to see reason about Allison, but he wouldn't listen to a word I said. That really hurt, he would pick a girl that was trying to kill us, over his brother." Stiles scent had gone ripe with sadness, but Peter stayed silent to let his mate finish. 

"After that me and Scott drifted apart, and as sad as it is, I didn't have many friends. So I was alone a lot, but then future you started hanging around, and I thought at first it was to get revenge for sitting you on fire. I was rude to you, and cold, but you ended up showing up everywhere. I was lonely and you seemed to care about me." Stiles takes a breath before continuing. 

"We became close, and you showed me how much you really changed. No one was happy about it, Scott shouted his displeasure any time he could. I took joy in watching his face when I told him he had no right to say anything, when his girlfriend was worse than the future you had been." Stiles laughs bitterly when he says this. "That was one of the last times we talked. 

Stiles glares at his hands, remembering that argument. Scott wouldn't listen to reason no matter what he said. Stiles shakes his head and tells Peter the rest. "Around the time we became close, Deaton told me about my spark. He took me under his wing and trained me. When I was fully trained, I felt the pull to you, and at first I denied it, but the pull was so strong. And you showed me how much you cared, we began slow, and didn't rush." Stiles sniffs, "You were killed before we could finish the mating bond." 

Stiles shrugs, "To answer your question, the reason I gave you a chance was because, you cared for me so much. You never pushed me into anything. You weren't even going to tell me about the mating bond, you said being close to me was enough, even if that meant just as friends. No one had ever cared for me that much. And I grew to care about you just as much. You're my mate, and that makes you my other half." He says softly but firmly. 

Peter sits in silence taking everything in. A part of him still has trouble believing Stiles could want to be with him. He takes a look at Stiles, his beautiful mate. Peter is a selfish man, whether he believes himself good enough for Stiles, doesn't matter. He wont' let go of his mate for anything. He tugs Stiles into a tight hug, pushing his face into his neck to breathe him in. The sweet scent of his mate fills his nose. Yes Peter decides, nothing will take this from him. 

Not long after Stiles has to leave. He stands up and presses his cheek to Peters a last time. He tells the Alpha he will be back tomorrow with this dad. Both grimace at this, but know it is for the best. 

Stiles leaves and stops on the way home to get some food. He knows his request to go and see Peter tomorrow will look suspicious, so he is going to try and butter his father up, with a greasy burger and fries. Even if he doesn't like it. By the time he pulls into his driveway, his father is home. He gathers his courage and gets out of the car. 

The sheriff is sitting in the living room, with the game playing on the T.V. Stiles goes and sits down next to him. His dad looks at the bag being handed to him and raises an eyebrow. "What did you do?" He asks. 

Stiles looks at his dad sheepishly, "Well I have some things to tell you.." 

"Out with it Stiles, you only get me the good food, when whatever you are about to say is illegal on some level." He narrows his eyes at his son. 

Stiles squawks, "It is not illegal!" He pauses with a wince. "Well some of it might be illegal, but its not that bad!" He promises. 

The Sheriff heaves a sigh and takes big bite of the delicious burger. The food is good, he muses to himself. "Well tell me." He demands. 

"I can't tell you right now, but tomorrow I want you to come somewhere with me, and I will tell you everything." Stiles says with a pleading look. When it looks like his dad is going to order Stiles to tell him everything now, he interrupts. "I know it sounds weird, but I really need you to just trust me dad. It is really important." He finishes staring intently at his dad. 

His father looks skeptical, but agrees. He doesn't always trust his son enough and for good reason. But just this once he can believe in his son. "I'll trust you on this kiddo. And since it seems like we have somewhere to be in the morning, I think I will head to bed. Goodnight son, I love you son." 

Stiles beams at his dad and hugs him tightly, "Thank you so much dad, it really means a lot to me. Night love you!" His dad waves him off and heads upstairs to bed. 

Stiles is pretty tired himself, so he heads up to bed, somewhat dreading the talk with his father. But he also feels relief at not having to lie to his father again. He falls into a deep sleep, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! Having a stress headache makes it hard to want to do anything. I really hope you like this chapter.  
> Next update will be Monday.  
> It will be the talk with the Sheriff, and Derek will be making an entrance.  
> I love you all!!! 
> 
> Quick question, would any of you be interested in me creating a facebook page, for updates, sneak peeks, and things concerning new stories, and updates? If so comment and I'll tell you my facebook name!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is late, hope you enjoy! Love you all!

Stiles woke up with nervous jitters in his stomach, he was looking forward to not lying to his father anymore, but he had no idea how his dad was going to react to all Stiles had to tell him. Stiles sighed, no use staying in bed, better to get this over with. He got out of bed and headed to take a shower. After a longer than nessacary shower, Stiles dressed then walked out his door, to face his doom. 

The Sheriff was already ready, sitting at the table drinking coffee. Stiles cleared his throat, his dad looked up with a serious expression. "I am ready to go whenever you are Stiles." His dad said gruffly. 

Stiles nodded, afraid his voice would come out weird. He felt like his heart was in his throat. They decided to let Stiles drive, as only he knew where they were going. None to soon, they pulled up to the Long term care ward. His dad raised an eyebrow but kept his mouth shut, trusting his son in this moment. 

Stiles took a deep breath and got out of the car, his heart racing a million miles a minute. He knew Peter could hear his heart as soon as they were in the area. His dad stayed silent and followed his son. Much faster than Stiles would have preferred they were in front of Peters room. His father was still silent but had a questioning look on his face. 

His son knocked, and while the Sheriff didn't expect anyone to answer, he was surprised when a clear, deep voice called for them to come in. He looked sharply at Stiles who just gazed evenly back at him. Stiles opened the door, and the Sheriff was shocked to see Peter Hale sitting up in his bed, appearing to be completely fine, despite the scars on the side of his face. He glanced at Stiles only to see him walk over to Hale and rub his cheek against the other males. 

Stiles temporarily forgot his father was standing in the room, until the man cleared his throat loudly, "Would someone mind telling me why a man who is supposed to be in a coma is awake, and why the hell you know him Stiles?" His son winced, he had his Sheriff voice going on. 

His son glanced at him nervously, "Before we start telling you everything, we need to show you something." Stiles nods at Peter, before his very eyes Hales face begins to change. His eyes become a crimson red, long fangs falling over his lips, Johns hand go to his side where his gun resides, his eyes are wide, his heart beating fast. 

Stiles quickly shields Peter, so his dad doesn't shoot him. He knew Peter could heal, but he still did not want his dad to try and kill his mate. 

"What the hell is going on Stiles?!" The Sheriff croaks out, hand still gripping his gun. He pauses when he sees his son shield Hale. He lets go of his gun waiting for an explanation. 

Stiles shifts and clears his throat, "This is going to be a really hard conversation for us to have. I want you to know, that everything we are going to tell you is the truth." 

An arrange of emotions flicker across his fathers face, from cautious, shocked, and confused. his dad nods, and steels himself for whatever is about to be said. 

His son takes a deep breath before he starts to explain. "As you just saw Peter is a werewolf, most of his family were werewolves." His dad looks shocked again, before motioning for Stiles to continue. "Right, the Hale fire wasn't an accident. There is a family called the Argents, who are werewolf hunters." He takes a minute to let his dad process this 

The Sheriff stays silent for a moment, "So the Hale fire wasn't an accident?" He finally asks. 

Stiles shakes his head, "No, the thing is most hunters live by a code, 'We hunt those that hunt us.' And the Argents are a prominent hunting family. But some of them don't care for the code. The code is implied for omegas, which means they don't have a pack and can go feral." His dad hold up a hand to stop his son for a minute. 

"So there are different kinds of werewolves? And what does this Argent family have to do with anything? What does it mean when an 'omega' goes feral?" The man questions completely confused. 

Peter chooses now to jump into the conversation, "There are 3 different things a werewolf can be. Alpha, Beta, and Omega. An Alpha is the leader of the pack, top dog if you will." Stiles snorts and Peter sends him a small glare. "Betas' are the ones who are either born without the Alpha spark, or can become werewolves by being bitten by the Alpha. Omegas' are the lowest of the totem pole. They are without packs, without the bond of pack they can go feral. Which means they give into their animal urges, and cease being human. Now Alphas are not just born being the Alpha, it is passed down, you can also become Alpha by killing for it. If either an Omega, or beta kill an Alpha they become the Alpha." Peter finishes with the information. 

The Sheriff looks baffled, but seems to be following along. "Then were any of your family these Omegas'?" Peter shakes his head. "Then why would the Hale fire not be an accident?" He asks 

Peters expression goes dark, "As we said hunters live by a code, but some do not. An Argent by the name of Kate, does not follow the code. She believes us to be monsters, and that we should all be put down." His eyes flash red at the mention of the murder. "Before Kate came to town, my nephew Derek had a girlfriend Paige. She ended up dying in Dereks arms. He wanted her to be like us, so he had an Alpha bite her, well it didn't take. So he killed her to ease her pain." His face is hard as he remembers seeing Dereks blue eyes for the first time. 

Stiles looks at Peter and decides to finish the story for him. "After that Derek became withdrawn, it was around this time Kate came to town. She played on Dereks emotions, and started a relationship with him." Stiles pauses to look at his dad, "Kate was in her twenties and Derek was only sixteen, she was a substitute teacher at the school." 

The Sheriff looks angry, knowing some women preyed on a grieving young boy. He shivers in disgust, and is dreading the ending of this story. He gestures for the rest of the tale. 

"She used Derek to get him too tell her about the house, and the secret passage way to get out of the house. She used this information to trap the Hales in the house using, mountain ash, which werewolves can not cross. Then she set the fire, killing the family. Some of them were even human, but she didn't care. She murdered almost a whole family."   
Stiles says with downcast eyes. 

His dad sallows thickly, trying to digest all this material. "So Kate is responsible for the fire, she killed your family?" He directs the question at Peter, who nods. "Not that I don't want to know this but why are you telling me all this? And Stiles how do you know so much about this?" 

Peter and Stiles glance at each other, the latter grimaces. Not looking at all forward to this part of the conversation. "I-um-this is going to sound super insane, but I promise this is the truth." The Sheriff raises an eyebrow but nods, trusting his son. "Okay, well there is no easy way to say this but, I'm from the future." He says looking sheepish. 

Peter rolls his eyes at Stiles' blunt way of saying things, and looks at the Sheriff. 

John has heard some crazy things, he just learned werewolves exist for goodness sake, but this takes the cake. He looks at his son, and honestly doesn't know what to believe. "Son, I'm willing to listen to a lot, and I am not trying to sound like an asshole, but do you honestly expect me to believe you are from the future? I mean yeah, werewolves sound ridiculous, but with the poof right there, it's hard to ignore. But this is pushing it Stiles." He says not condescending, but perplexed and disbelieving. 

Stiles looks crestfallen, but he can't say he didn't somewhat expect this. "I know this sounds crazy, but I am telling the truth. Will you just listen to my story, then you can come to your own conclusions?" He asks softly, willing his dad to listen to him. 

Johns gaze goes over his sons face, and sees the seriousness of the conversation. He nods not yet believing his son, but keeping an open mind. 

Stiles heaves a breath, and begins his story. He starts with how him and Scott went into the woods to find a dead body. He tells his father about finding the body, then hearing the police, and leaving Scott to fend off his father. What happened that night was, Scott got bit by Peter. His dad looks accusingly at Peter when he says this. "Dad the body we found was Laura Hale. And Peter was the one to kill her." Stiles finishes softly. 

The Sheriff is up and moving towards Peter ready to arrest him. Stiles quickly puts his hands up. "Dad please wait," his dad pauses, and looks at Stiles. "What I am about to say will make you want to arrest Peter but please listen." Stiles Pleads. The Sheriff is rather disgruntled but agrees. 

Stiles looks at Peter to tell this part. Peter has a look of distaste but complies. "The other night, was the full moon, my nurse let me out, and I sensed an Alpha. You have to understand, werewolves have a pack bond. That keeps them sane, and the bonds can also be felt between pack members. The bond I had between Laura, and Derek, was frail. The bond was in tears. Also I had been in a coma for 6 years. Being a werewolf, means you can heal faster. But the extent of my injures made it impossible to heal as quickly as usual. So I was comatose, but could see everything happening around me. When I was let out at the full moon, the wolf was in control. And when my wolf felt the Alpha, that abandoned them, the wolf lost control. He ripped the Alpha to shreds. When I came too the next day, I realized I killed Laura." Peter says in a hollow voice. 

The Sheriff, had a look of pity, anger, and puzzlement on his face. "You killed your niece?!" He exclaims. "Give me one reason to not hall your ass to jail right now." 

Stiles jumps in here. "Dad listen, we can never understand how it is to be completely aware, but can not move. Peter feels bad, and yes it was wrong, but a part of him couldn't help it. I am in no way condoning it but please calm down." 

His father sighs, "Okay I will wait till the end of the story." He motions for Stiles to continue. 

Stiles nods, "After that we went through a lot, Peter was going around killing everyone involved in the fire, in my timeline, Peter never had a pack bond to anchor him, now he has me, which I will also explain." Stiles says when he sees the look on his dads face. "When we finally figured it out, Peter had Kate hostage, they were at the old Hale house. When me and Jackson arrived, I used a Molotov cocktail and threw it at Peter. It ignited and to finally kill him Derek slashed it throat to become Alpha." 

The Sheriff shakes his head, feeling like to much information was being given to him. Stiles gives a shaky breath, "After that Derek, like the idiot he was, bit Jackson, who found out about werewolves, instead of turning into a werewolf, he turned into a Kanima." 

His father turns his head, and asks Stiles to tell him what the hell a Kanima is. 

His son bobs his head and tells him, "Basically, it is a giant lizard, who if you touch hands you become the master of. You can order it to kill people. Around this time Gerard Argent who was Kates dad came to town. Hearing about her death, he wanted revenge. He used Jackson to kill Chris and Victoria Argent. That was his son, they had a daughter named Allison. Now Allison moved with her family the year before. Scott had fallen into puppy love with her, she found out about werewolves later that year. She was there the night Peter was killed." Stiles paused to take a breath. 

The Sheriff is just frozen, trying to come to terms with all the info. "Where is this going Stiles, I am not saying I don't believe you, but it just seems so far fetched." he says. 

Stiles gets a sad look on his face, and decides to summarize his story, he can go back over the details later. "Okay so, Gerard used the kanima to kill his son and daughter-in-law to get Allison in his side. He told Allison that we (meaning the pack) killed her family. She went insane, she left for a couple years to train. We kinda forgot about it. A little before this Peter came back. Which I will tell you about later. Anyway me and Peter became closer," At his dads face, Stiles can tell he will not like this. "What me and Peter have to called a mating bond..." Stiles trails off at the look of anger. 

Peter had been silent at this point but becomes slightly defensive when the Sheriff turns angry and accusing eyes on him. "Stiles was 18 by this time Sheriff, and I may be a lot of things, but I did not touch your son while he was underage. And a mating bond is a precious thing. You literally can not hurt your mate, and they are the world to you." He says feeling offended. 

His dad still looks angry, "We will be discussing this in depth later, have no doubt about that." His voice threatening. Peter nods, not wanting to argue with a man who could throw him in jail. 

Stiles looks between his dad and Peter before he clears his throat, "Anyway....as I was saying, we became closer, he helped me realize my spark, and took me to Deaton, who is a druid." His dad looks bemused, so he explains. "A druid is attuned to earth and keeps the balance. I am a spark which basically means if I have belief I can make things happen. I'll tell you more later. A year later we became mates, I was 20 at the time. You knew about everything and even became close with Peter." He says 

The Sheriff looks dubious at this but doesn't say anything yet. He will address it later. Stiles moves on. "A few months later, Allison comes back. This is when things go down hill. She went totally crazy, she worked with Gerard and started killing the pack. At the time the pack was a few people. She killed most of them. What made me think about coming back to the past was one night. Peter and I walked into a trap.'' Stiles voice becomes soft, and John can see the pain in his sons eyes. "Peter jumped in front of an arrow aimed at me, it went through his heart. He died instantly." He says with tears in his eyes. Peter looks at him sadly, and grabs his hand. 

The Sheriff looks at his son, and feels his heart clench at the anguish in his eyes. Before he can speak Stiles finishes his story. "My magic overflowed and I killed everyone near me, including Allison. Weeks later I was obsessed with finding a way to come back. I was sitting in my room late one night, I hadn't slept in days so I dozed off. I awoke to you," He points at his dad with pain filling his heart. "The house was on fire, and you were trying to pull me out. Once we got to the entryway, a beam started to fall. You pushed me out of the way, but you got stuck. I ran out of the house to try and find a way to get you out. But dad.."Stiles starts crying, "I couldn't find a way back into the house, I listened to you burn alive, I'm so sorry daddy." He sobs out. 

Johns gathers his son into his arms shushing him, muttering reassurances into his ear. The story he was told may sound unbelievable, but the pain, and sorrow in his son makes him believe every word. He vows to be there more for his son, and help anyway he can. Once Stiles calms down, he tells his father, how his magic went out of control and somehow sent him back the night Peter became Alpha. 

His dad just keeps hugging him, Stiles knows they have more to talk about, more details, they need to make plans. But right now in his fathers arms, he decides it can wait a little longer. His dad knows the truth, and is alive and well, and that is all that matter at this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late with the Chapter so sorry! It was my moms birthday yesterday, so I spent the day with her. I did not go into specifics with all the back story, because I already did. Father and son will talk more later. In the next chapter will be talk about the mating bond, and Derek comes into the story. I am still undecided if he knows about the future. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is rushed, next one will be better. 
> 
> Update sometime this week. 
> 
> Love you all!!!


	10. John P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! This week has been super busy, so it was a bit rushed, Next update will be longer and more into the plot. Hope you enjoy, and love you all!! 
> 
> Thanks for the support!

John remembers when Stiles was born, the minute the little boy was placed in his arms, he fell in love. This was his little boy, the child he promised he was going to protect, love, and be the best parent he could for it. He had never loved and respected Claudia more than in that moment. She was the love of his life, and she gave him a beautiful little boy to cherish for the rest of his life. 

Years were good after Stiles birth, the house was filled with laughter, and warmth. He came home from work every night to the sound of his family enjoying life, and filled with happiness. His job as the Sheriff left him with more work than he preferred, and coming home later than normal. But the joy of coming home every night made it all worth while. 

He expected life to always be like this, he never thought something so bad could happen to his family. But it did, Claudia had gotten sick, not just a cold, or a stomach bug. No, nothing so trivial, though he wished it was. Claudia had frontotemporal dementia, nothing that could be cured. The love of his life was going to waste away, while he just had to sit by and watch. He couldn't do anything to help his wife, all he could do was be there all he could for his family. 

John had to watch his wife slowly lose herself, and his son sink into himself. He felt helpless, never did he think his life would take this turn. He thought life was going to be almost perfect, sure he figured life would throw some hurdles at them, but never a hurdle so high he could never climb. He was supposed to be the protector, provider of his family. But now he was left floundering around with no way to go. 

Claudia had good days, and bad days. The good days made it seem like she could get better, that the life he wanted to have was going to happen. The bad days however, made him feel like he was sinking in an ocean, drowning, holding his hands up for help, waiting for some savior to thrust his hand into the water, and reassure him that everything was going to be okay. During the beginning he had hope on the bad days, that the savior would come. But that day never came. 

His wife, slowly drifted away, forgetting the life they had, but worse of all forgetting the son she gave life too. Stiles, the boy she loved so much, her pride and join. They had been best friends, always laughing, talking, and enjoying the world around them. He could never imagine the pain his son was going through. To watch his mother fade away, old enough to know what was coming, but still too young to fully understand. He tried to be there for his son, but it was hard. 

Then the inevitable happened, his wife had passed away. He wasn't even there when she had passed, his poor son had to watch his best friend, and mother fade away. Probably always questioning whether his mom remembered him before she was gone. 

Life became so much harder after that. To his shame he began drinking. He lost time, sometimes not even coming home after work. He still feels so much guilt when he imagines his son, home alone, or watching his only family left drink himself into oblivion. His Stiles had to grow up so much sooner than most children did. Becoming the keeper of the house. Taking on more responsibility than he should have. John became the father he never wanted to be, he left his only child alone, when he needed him the most. 

Maybe a year had gone by, he had stopped drinking. But his son was no longer a child. He was all grown up, he had wisdom in his eyes, that most people Johns age didn't have. He had never felt more like a failure, he was the worst sort of parent. To his surprise his son still loved him with his whole heart. He took the chance he saw to become a good father again. 

Stiles was always full of mischief, even when he was a small child. That mischief became more pronounced the older he got. Now at 17, he son was the sneakiest kid in the world. So when his kid wanted to talk about something important, he naturally thought the worse. He never would have thought it would be werewolves. 

That had never even crossed his mind, while he loved his son, without Peter and his display, he doesn't think he would have believed his son. The idea that there was a whole family of supernatural beings living in his town was absurd. But with Peters face changing the way is did, he had to believe them. While he did not approve of the relationship between the werewolf and his son, he still had sympathy for Peter. To know that his family was killed, and being trapped in his own mind, not being able to do anything. 

He also did not condone the murder. But while he thought about it, he supposes he could understand. If someone had done something like that to his son, there would have been hell to pay. He still knew Peter had broken the law, but he figured he could look the other way just this once. Deep down however he knew it was far from the last time. 

He had been silently relieved when it looked like the worse was over. How much worse could it possibly be, he thought to himself. But Stiles had a different idea, and the next thing he was told blew his mind. 

At first he somewhat scoffed at the idea, that his son was from the future. But the sincerity in his kids eyes, plus the pleading way Stiles was looking at him, confirmed that it was indeed the truth. His eyes grew wider the longer, his son talked. He heart grew heavy, at the horror his child had gone through. His hands were shaking when Stiles told him in a shaky voice, he had to hear his father burn alive. 

His heart broke when he gathered his sobbing boy into his arms, hearing his son call him daddy, and apologize for something, that was not his fault, steeled his heart. As he wrapped his kid in a tighter hug, he vowed to himself, to be there for his son. To protect him, like he never had before, and to make sure his son knew how much John loved him. Never again, was he going to see his child go through something so terrible alone a second time. This time John was going to step up, and be the father, he had promised to be the first time. There was no chance in hell he was going to fail this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having super bad writers block, this chapter was so hard to churn out, I have no idea when next update will be, hopefully sometime next week! 
> 
> Again sorry it is so short, really hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long!!! This week has been so busy, I really hope you enjoy the chapter. And I hope things will calm down soon so I can keep better updates. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the support! I love you all. 
> 
> Also all mistakes are mine, so sorry if I misspelled some things, and for any grammar mistakes.

After Stiles had calmed down, he sit back down, to go over every small detail with his father. His dad took to everything with an open mind. While he knew his dad was not happy about the mate thing, or about Peter murdering his own niece, the Sheriff didn't jump right into judging. He actually sat and listened. Stiles had never more proud, than he was in that moment, to have this man as his father. 

Going into detail, was hard on Stiles. Describing all the chaos, and pain, was torture for him. But he knew his dad, and Peter would need to know everything. He felt shame when he told his dad about taking care of Lauras body. The sheriff had not been happy about that. Stiles told his father, that he didn't want the attention finding that body would bring. 

While the Sheriff knew his son had a point, he still did not like it. It would take some time before he could learn that his son was different. That the future he was from, made him harder, more quick to do things other would call horrible, to protect the ones he loved. Stiles looked down at his hands, not wanting to see the disappointment on his fathers face. He jerked when he felt hands covering his own. He looked at up his dad face, his eyes becoming misty again, when he saw the understanding in his fathers face. 

"It will take me some time to get used to all this. But I promise you right now Stiles. I will stick by you no matter what. You will never to deal with this stuff alone again. You are my son, and I will do everything in my power to protect you." The Sheriff finished softly, but with a firm voice. 

Stiles felt his lips quiver, before he lunged at his dad hugging him tight. His dad held him a little longer before pulling back. Looking him straight in the eye his dad said, "Know why don't we discuss this mates thing in more detail...." He trailed off. Stiles paled slightly but nodded his head. 

What commenced next, was the most awkward talk Stiles had ever had in his life. His dad was not pleased with him and Peter being together. And while Stiles was 17, almost 18. His dad had one rule to follow, and that was no sex until over 18. Other than that, though the Sheriff still had a pinched look on his face, he agreed to let Peter and Stiles be together. Even though he had, had sex with Peter before, Stiles was still left with a red face, wanting to smack the little smirk off his mates face. 

Thankfully the conversation ended quickly enough. It was close to visiting hours being over, so they spent the last few moments, talking about what was to come. One thing they all agreed on, was that it was time for Peter to wake up. 

While they knew having Peter come out of his coma was necessary, they were still troubled, this meant attention on them they did not need right now. They decided to wait until Derek came to town, before Peter 'woke up'. They finished there talk, and began to pack things up to leave. It irked Stiles that no one came to check on them. And no one questioned them being there at all. This place was obliviously hell, he thought to himself. 

It was somewhat quiet on the way home, Stiles knew his dad was just thinking, and was in no way angry at him, it still made him fidget slightly. They stopped for food, Stiles letting his dad have a burger again, only this was the last time. He pointed a finger to his dad, and make sure he knew, this was the last burger he would ever eat. His father just rolled his eyes, and shook his head. 

By the time they made it home, despite it being only 7 at night, Stiles was exhausted. Both mentally, and emotionally. The Sheriff had already flopped on the coach, turning the T.V on to a game. Stiles wanted to stay up with his dad and talk more, but he really wanted to go to bed more. So he hugged his father, kissing his cheek, and telling him thank you. His dad kissed his forehead back, and shooed him off to bed. 

Stiles really did not feel like taking a shower, but he still felt gross, so he took a quick one, then basically collapsed into bed. He let his mind wander, as he slowly gave into sleep. The talk with his father, went a hell of a lot better than he could ever imagine. Stiles loved his father, with all his heart, and knowing the Sheriff was on his side, made Stiles feel so much better about this whole mess. He knew having Peter was great, and he loved him. But knowing that no matter what his dad was by his side the whole way, warmed Stiles from the inside out. Stiles felt sleep coming for him, and let it take him. Relishing in the fact that everyone he cared about was safe, and with him always. 

When Stiles woke up, he felt slightly disoriented, not remembering where he was for a moment. For just the briefest second he felt panic bubbling up inside him. He took a glance at his surroundings, his panicked brain manged to recognize his room. Stiles placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly. He forced himself to take deep breathes, making himself calm down. Stiles huffed and scolded himself for getting so worked up. He shook his head and got out of bed. 

He trudged downstairs, to find his dad making breakfast. Stiles looked at his father and smiled, still so happy his dad knew everything and was on his side. The Sheriff looked up at his son, and cocked his head in confusion at the look he was getting. Stiles just shrugged and skipped over to hug his dad. The Sheriff shook his head, used to Stiles behavior. 

"Good morning dad," Stiles chirped, feeling happy for the first time in a while. "Do you have to go into work today?" He asked. 

The sheriff nodded his head, "Yes, but I need you to come in too," before Stiles could answer, John continued. "We are going to be getting all the files on the Hale fire, plus see if we can get anything on the Argents. Know thy enemy and all that." He said. 

Stiles hummed, that made sense. "Okay, then after that I am going to see Peter, we need to talk about when Derek gets here. I think we should have him come to the house. More privacy, in case things get messy." He grimaced, hoping things would turn out okay. 

John mirrored his sons expression, he was new to all this. He had no desire to see a werewolf fight in his home. "While I have no want to see bloodshed in this home, I think that would be best. The only thing is finding out when he gets here." 

Stiles nodded, that was the only thing that was stopping them from making further plans regarding Derek. "Well hopefully he will get here soon, the sooner the better." Stiles said 

The sheriff agreed. They finished breakfast in relative silence, just enjoying each others company. Soon they were done, and they both got ready to head to the police station. 

They pulled up to the station, each in separate cars, they entered the building, and Stiles paused, taking in the nostalgia from being in this place again. In his timeline Gerard had taken over the Police Station, taking out his dads people, and placing his own instead. That way the pack really had no support. Half the town was on Gerards side. Stiles felt rage inside him, he could not wait for Gerard to get his. 

He shook himself from those thoughts, the time would come, but for now they needed ammunition to take on the enemy, and knowledge was power. He followed his dad to the back that held the files, saying hello to old faces. 

Once in the back, Stiles took off his backpack, to put the files inside. Since he was going to see Peter, father and son thought it best for Peter to see them too. But for that they needed to sneak them out. Surprisingly there were more files then Stiles remembered. Sadly they had very little on the Argents, they were too careful to leave much behind. 

After everything was squared away, they both agreed to look over them together at home, where there could be no prying eyes or ears. Stiles bid his father goodbye, then made his way to see Peter again. 

Inside the hellish building again, he made his to his mate. Not bothering to knock, Stiles made his way inside. Peter was sitting up again, with a small smile on his face when he saw his mate. Peter inwardly scowled to himself, when even after just seeing his mate the day before, he already missed him. He was already wrapped the finger of his beautiful boy. When he looked at his mate, who had a small soft smile on his face, he couldn't find it in himself to care all that much. 

Stiles was reluctant to show Peter the files, but knew he had a right to see them. He hesitantly passed them over, not wanting Peter to go into a rage. While Peters eyes did remain red while reading them, no other signs showed what Stiles knew he was feeling inside. 

By the time he was done reading, Peter felt tears filling his eyes, when he read about the demise of his family. He felt Stiles grab his hands tightly, and looked up to find sorrow filled eyes. That's right he thought to himself, Stiles had been through the same thing. He brushed the tears that had fallen from his face, and leaned forward to place a small kiss to his mates lips. It was not meant to be sexual, just a show of comfort for both of them. 

Stiles felt his heart warm at the small kiss, he had missed his mate so much. Even if the kiss was small, and not meant for nothing more than comfort, his face still heated up with a blush. Peter chuckled lowly when he saw the red tint to his mates face. He reached a hand out and cupped his boys face, sweeping his thumb across the red cheek, delighting in the way the red became more pronounce. While he didn't mind waiting for his mate to become the legal age, it was hard to not just take, with how delicious the boy looked with his face all flushed. He told as much to Stiles, who turned even more red, and glared at him. Stiles batted his hand away and tried not to look at the lust on his mates face. 

Peter continued to look at his mate with lust filled eyes, before controlling himself. It wouldn't do to be on the bad side of the Sheriff already, he mused to himself. Deciding to change the subject, he asked a question that has been plaguing him since yesterday. "While seeing you so flustered was a delightful thing,'' here Stiles glared at him again, "I do have a question to ask you." 

Stiles, relieved that lust filled moment was over, gestured with his hand, for Peter to ask. "I can not see why it is partitive that I remain in a 'coma', he asked disgruntled. 

Stiles leveled him with a look and answered, "Because this is a small town, when a coma patient of 6 years suddenly wakes up, the whole town will hear about. With Chris and his family coming here, they will no doubt know about it. That means so will Kate at some point. And they know you are a werewolf, we do not need the extra eyes on us, before we have a more thought out plan. And more people on our side. Plus we need to speak to Derek. It would not be good if he went out on his own." Peter could sense the 'duh' his mate was just dying to say. 

Peter huffed and could not help but agree with his mate. "Then when will Derek get here, it is becoming increasingly annoying to have to wait around for him.'' He said 

Stiles opened his mouth to say something back, but his phone ringing made him pause. He looked at the screen and saw his fathers name flashing at him, "Hello," Peter not paying much attention did not hear what was being said. 

Stiles felt his eyes go wide at what his dad just told him, "Okay dad thanks for letting me know, we will let you know what it going on. Yeah, love you too, bye." Stiles hung up and looked to his mate. 

Peter had a confused look on his face, "What?" He asked feeling wary. 

Stiles just huffed not believing their luck, "You will never guess who just walked into a certain police station, to ask about a certain 'missing' person." Peter thought for a moment before realization overcame his face. Stiles nodded, "Yeah, Derek was just at the police station to ask about Laura. He didn't talk to my dad, but my dad saw him leave, and then called us." 

They sat in silence for a minute, they knew it was inevitable that this was going to happen, but now that it was they didn't really know what to do. Finally Stiles broke the silence, "I am going to talk to him, I have a feeling I know where he is." Peter looked at his mate like he was nuts, before he could object however, Stiles cut him off, "I know it might not go well, but I can protect myself. Besides I'm not going to tell him anything yet. But I do need you to come to my house tonight. We will talk to him there. Less chance of someone hearing or seeing anything." He said 

Peter still not sold on the idea, wanted to demand Stiles not go alone, but seeing the stubborn look on his mates face, made him bite back what he wanted to say. He could do nothing but agree. Stiles smiled at him and decided to get it over with, he kissed Peter and bid him a goodbye. 

Not much later, Stiles pulled up to the old Hale house, not at all surprised to see the Camaro parked in the yard. He knew Derek already heard him coming, so he hopped out of the car. He really hoped this would go well, he had missed Derek, and wanted him to be the friend to him he was before. But logically he knew this Derek was different, however he was determined to see some of his Derek come back. 

He didn't have to wait long before a scowling Derek came out of the house, " What are you doing here, this is private property." Derek demanded. 

Stiles felt his breath catch at seeing his old friend again. It felt like a life time ago that him and Derek were out for the day, when hunters surrounded them, putting bullets in Derek when he protected Stiles in time for him to get away. He swallowed the tears and mustered up a small smile. "I know, but there are some things you need to know. I know you have no reason to trust me, but listen to my heart, I mean you no harm." He said. 

Derek looked at the boy before him, and his eyes narrowed. While he had no idea what was going on, he could tell by this boys heart he wasn't lying. "What do you want?" He said roughly. 

Stiles took a deep breath, "My name is Stiles Stilinski, my dad is the Sheriff, I can't say anything right now, but I want you to come to my house tonight, we have so much to tell you, it is important that you come, so please." He finished. His eyes pleading with Derek to agree. 

Derek would never have even thought about agreeing before, but the earnest look on the kids face, made him agree to the meeting. His eyes grew wide, when Stiles beamed at him and gave him a quick hug. Before he could push the stupid kid off him, he pulled back. "Thank you so much. I promise everything will make sense after tonight." He took out a piece of paper, and wrote down his address. "Come here tonight at 6 o'clock." He gave another smile before running back to his car. 

Derek had a bemused look on his face as he watched the kid pull out of driveway. He shrugged, and looked at the clock. It read 4 in the evening, he decided to walk around the woods again, to see if he could scent Laura. 

Stiles made quick texts to both Peter and his dad letting them know the plan. He got two affirmatives back, and made his way to the store. He decided to make a nice dinner. The conversations ahead were not going to be pleasant, but some nice food would not go amiss. After a quick trip to the supermarket, he choice some simple grilled chicken, with a side salad and fresh veggies. Noting the time was almost 5, he made his way home to start on dinner. 

The time quickly came for Derek to come over, Peter had arrived at 5:30, not looking happy about the talk ahead. Stiles just huffed and made him help with supper. 10 till 5 his dad came home, with dinner almost done, the Sheriff got into some comfy clothes, and waited for the bloodbath. Stiles called him dramatic and shooed him to the table. 

At 6:05 they all heard the rumble of a car outside. Peter tensed, as did Stiles. The Sheriff went to get the door, and greeted the boy on the other side. Derek while confused was ushered inside. He was about to ask what the hell was going on when he froze. He felt his wolf prowling around inside him at the site before him. His uncle was standing right in front of him, looking nothing like a 6 year coma patient, minus a few scars. He could hardly believe it. Frankly he thought he was imagining it, until Peter opened his mouth. 

"Hello nephew, how good to see you again." Peter drawled sarcastically, his eyes flashed a vivid Alpha red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I loved the ending, After the talk with Derek, would you all like a chapter in his P.O.V? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Enjoy, and love you all!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late! This week was busy, and today was my birthday, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer! I hope you enjoy, and the next update might take longer, it will really start getting deeper into the plot, so please be patient! 
> 
> Love you all and thanks for the support!!

The room was thick with silence, you could feel the tension in the air, everything was frozen, until a snort broke the quiet. Everyone turned to the noise to see Stiles with a hand over his mouth to muffle the laughter coming out of his mouth. Peter huffed and glared at his mate, which only made Stiles laugh harder. He mumbled a sorry in between his laughter, and Derek saw Peters eyes soften in a way he never knew was possible. Derek glanced to the Sheriff to see his lips twiching upwards in an effort to not let some laughs out as well. 

After the episode of Peter dramatics, the tension that was radiating into the room, slowly dissipated. Stiles glanced at Derek to see his shoulders still filled with tightness, his fist clenched at his side. Stiles felt his heart fill with sadness. This Derek isn't the one he left behind. This Derek is still bitter, and guilty. He is too quick to run head first into danger. The Derek from the future was wiser, more calm. He had let go of the anger and guilt of his past. He was ready to move on with his life. Then all the shit with Gerard happened. That turned them all into warriors. They all had to fight tooth and nail, never stopping. Becoming cold, never hesitating to make a killing blow when the moment came too. Stiles felt his heart harden, and his resolve to once again come alive. He would never let this Derek becoming a killing machine. He would his Derek back, the one that finally realized he deserved happiness. 

Once everything had settled down somewhat, Stiles ushered everyone to the kitchen for dinner. Conversations were far and few between. To say that is was awkward is a massive understatement. But the talk that was going to happen soon, would make things even worse. Stiles just hoped there would be no blood drawn by the end of the night. After everyone had eaten there fill of the food, the Sheriff offered to clear the table, if only to get away from the overwhelming pressure from Peter and Derek. Stiles glared at his fathers back, for being abandoned. 

As the glaring contest continued to happen between uncle and nephew, Stiles had finally had enough, he stood abruptly and slapped his hands on the table. Surprisingly startling both werewolves out of there glaring match. "This is ridiculous, you are both adults. Yes the conversation ahead is going to be hard, and you both will be hurt. But it needs to be done. So whatever animosity is between the two of you needs to stop. We will all need to work together to stop the Argents. So lets all grow up and talk all of this out." Stiles was panting slightly after his rant. He looked up and saw both Peter and Derek looking at him with bemused faces. He pinked slightly and cleared his throat, "Anyway, lets all be mature about this and get to the things at hand." 

Peter looked vaguely amused at his mate, while Derek just looked confused. 'Ah' Peter thought to himself 'he has no idea about what is going on. This is going to be an interesting conversation' He thought. 

Derek had his brows furrowed, "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" 

Stiles regained his composer and got a sorrow filled look on his face. He was really not looking forward to telling Derek about Laura. While he personally could not care that much about her, seeing as she left his mate to fend for himself, he did feel sadness that Derek had to lost another family member. 

Stiles cleared his throat again and caught the attention of both werewolves, but now his dad was slowly itching his way back into the dining room, not really wanting to be in the room, but staying to support his son. "Derek what I am going to tell you is hard, and I don't know how to say this, but...Derek Laura is dead." He finished softly. 

Derek who had been confused, and slightly annoyed froze when he heard this. His breathing stopped and he could feel his heart pounding in his head. "What," His voice was horse, "What do you mean? How do you know?! Did you have something to do with it?" He was standing now, fist clenched breathing heavily. 

Stiles just looked down at his hands, not saying anything. This was Peters time to talk. He looked to his mate who had a stony look on his face. Stiles knew Peter felt somewhat bad, but not enough to care a whole lot. Which was only going to make Derek even more mad. This was going to end bad, Stiles thought. 

Peter stood from his chair and walked over to Derek, he stopped right in front of him, his nephew looked sad, and hurt. Peter took a breath, "I'm sorry," everyone stared wide eyed at the Alpha. "I know there is no excuse, but Derek I was the one to kill Laura." He sad was a blank voice. 

Everyone in the room held there breath, waiting for the yelling to start, or the fighting. To there surprise, Derek just slumped into himself, falling weightless into the chair. He put his face in his hands, "What happened uncle Peter?" He asked his voice coming out croaky. 

Surprised by the lack of hostility, Peter told him what happened that night. About how hard being in a coma was, about his insane nurse, who let him out on the full moon. About feeling an Alpha, familiar but not. About having no control, just letting his wolf lead him. He told Derek everything. His voice was steady, even when telling his nephew, while he did feel bad, he also didn't. He told Derek about how he really felt about Laura. After he was finished with his story, all was silent, just waiting. 

Derek just listened, while a large part of him wanted to lash out, wanted to scream and shout, a smaller part, he hardly listened to won out. He was tired, his heart was broke. His heart ached, for all the lose he was going through. For Paige, his first love. For his family, he indirectly had a hand in killing, for his uncle, who was left all alone, with only himself as company. For his sister, who wasn't the best Alpha but still his sister. And lastly for himself. He felt broken, and while he was so mad at his uncle, he wanted to hug him tight and never let go. He had been so alone, even with Laura, she just wanted to forget it all happened. To move on and never try for justice. But Derek wanted to make the Argents pay, he wanted someone to tell him that not all of it was his fault. And Peter just told him how he was going to get revenge. That the Argents would get what was coming to them. He didn't know if he was ever going to be completely close with Peter, or if he could forget he killed Laura, but he would be with him to stop the Argents. 

Peter for his part still stood there, waiting to see what Derek would do. He was startled slightly when Derek stood up. He watched warily has Derek walked closer to him. Stiles to had gotten up, waiting to see if he needed to step in. Derek stalked right up to Peter and raised his fist, he hit Peter hard in the jaw, making his head snap to the side. Stiles made to come over, but Peter stopped him with a look. Peter turned his head to Derek, not backing down, but not defending himself. Derek was breathing hard, but didn't raise his fist again. Instead he surprised everyone in the room by suddenly hugging Peter, his arms wrapped tight around his uncle. Peter froze, not expecting a hug, and just wrapped his arms loosely around Derek. 

"I am so mad at you for what you did, but I also know Laura wasn't the best. And I am sorry I never did get the courage to come here on my own. I have no idea if we can ever be close again, or if we can move on from this. But I will help you take down the Argents, any way I can. And uncle Peter I am so sorry I killed our family, I was such an idiot, please I am so sorry. It's all my fault" Dereks voice was soft, a little unsteady but no tears came out. Peter was just numb, not really sure what to do. He was more prepared for a fight. Not having this sentimental moment. 

Peter looked down at Derek, and suddenly had the imagine of 16 year old Derek, who had lost his first love, so vulnerable, so hurt. A large part of him had held so much resentment for his nephew, but looking at him now, that betrayal he had felt was slowly going away. It would take a lot of work, but Peter wanted to be close to his nephew again. He tightened his arms around Derek, not saying anything, but Derek seemed to know what he meant to say. 

Stiles looked on, and felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't know how to take this Derek, he could see the anger, and the hurt in his eyes. He expected Derek to run head first and tear into his uncle. He was relieved to see that wasn't the case. He knew this Derek still had a long way to go in letting go of the all the hurt he has felt for so long, but Stiles had confidence that this Derek could finally find happiness. 

Uncle and nephew finally let go of each other, both looking somewhat awkward, Stiles just rolled his eyes at the pair of emotionally constipated werewolves. Derek turned to looked at Stiles with confusion, he still didn't know what these 2 people had to do with anything. He turned to Peter, "I can get why we needed to talk uncle Peter, but why did they," He pointed to the Stilinskis, "have to be here?" He didn't sound rude, just puzzled. 

Stiles grimaced, he thought telling Derek about Laura was bad, this was going to hurt even more. "It's a long story, and I know that was you just heard was hard, but we really need you to hear the rest." Stiles said. 

Derek was even more worried now, what could be worse than hearing that his once favorite uncle, killed his sister. "Okay..." He let the word drop off, waiting for them to tell him the rest. 

Stiles took a breath, "Okay, I want you to listen to my heart, to know that everything I am saying is the truth..." So Stiles started talking, telling his once best friend his story. He never looked at Derek, not wanting to see the emotions on his face. He could feel his dad and Peter sitting at his side, and he was grateful for the comfort. Even after telling the story a few times, it never got easier, Stiles was doubtful it ever would. 

Once he got to the part about Derek, his voice became hoarse, "We hated each other at first, always arguing, at each other throats. But after Scott wouldn't listen to be about Allison, you were there for me. We became like brothers, we fought side by side. We even ended up living in this house together. Besides my dad and Peter, you were the closest thing to a big brother I had." He gave a small sniffle, this was so hard talk about. He felt a hand rub his back, and looked up to give Peter a small smile. "One night you went out to get some food, we were always so careful about going out alone, but everyone was busy. So you decided to go real quick. But you never came back. Gerard had people watching the house. The minute you left he had his people grab you. They tortured you for information." He paused and looked at Derek who was deathly pale, Stiles eyes became so fond, that Derek felt his breath catch. "You never said a word, you went through hell, and never gave up. You were so brave Derek, and I was so proud to call you my brother." Stiles finished with conviction. Even though Derek was killed, he went out loyal to the end. 

Derek felt tears fill his eyes, he believed every word. Not just because Stiles heart never once lied, but because of his eyes. They were filled with so much pain, and weariness. But when he talked about his Derek and how close they were, his eyes were so fond and full of love. He truly loved that Derek. The Derek of now wanted nothing more than to be that person again, it would talk time. But he wouldn't let Stiles or any of them down again. 

The rest of the night was subdued. Everyone feeling bone tired, after all the revelations. They decided to wait one more week before having Peter 'wake up' to give them more time to plan. They all knew the minute Peter was awake Kate would be back to finish the job. Also it was the last of summer for Stiles. He wanted to be able to help plan as much at possible before going back to school. Which he was not looking forward too. He already graduated, now he had to do all that crap again. He wondered if he could go ahead and test out, but his father put his foot down. That would bring questions, while Stiles was smart, people would wonder why now, and he needed to be in the school to watch Allison. He couldn't do that if he wasn't in the school. No matter how much Stiles hated having to go back, he knew his dad was right. So he agreed, after putting up a big fuss of course! 

Peter had to leave before the nurses made there finally rounds, so he was quickly gone after another hug from Derek, and a small kiss from Stiles. Derek was getting ready to leave, when he was cornered by Stiles, "I know you are going back to the Hale house, and I could no in good conscience let that happen. So whether you like it or not, we have a guest room that is now your room." Stiles said in a firm voice. 

Derek was about to protest, but saw the stubborn look on Stiles face, and gave a resigned sigh. Nodding his head, he told Stiles he was going to go get his things then be back. Stiles gave a satisfied look before hugging Derek quickly. Derek's eyebrows raised before he gave an amused smirk and left the house. 

Stiles turned to see his dad staring at him, "Is there a reason I wasn't informed we were having a new guest living with us?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Stiles sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Honestly I just made a spur of the moment decision. I forgot till just now he was going back to that house. I couldn't let him stay there. It's dangerous, and I want everyone close, in case there is a problem." He looked at his dad pleadingly. 

The Sheriff looked at his son, and saw the same stubborn look his wife had always had when she wanted her way, and knew it was a lost cause. He gave a nod, and chuckled slightly when Stiles gave a 'whoop' of victory and hugged his dad. His dad hugged back, then told Stiles he was going to bed, and told him to help get Derek sat up in the guest room. Stiles nodded and bid his dad goodnight. Then headed to the guest room to get everything ready. 

Not much later Derek came back, with a small bag of things. Stiles ordered him to shower while he finished the room. After Derek came out looking refreshed, and ready for bed. Stiles awkwardly cleared his throat, to make Derek look at him, "I know you don't know me, and it will take some time. But I really hope we can become friends again. I really missed you Derek and it is so good to see you again." He finished then quickly left the room before Derek could say anything. 

Stiles felt his face flush, and hoped he didn't sound like an idiot. He went to his room, and debated taking a shower, but decided he was to tired. He fell into bed with a small smile, finally feeling like everything was coming together. For the first time in a long time he had hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since all the people I want in the know, are in the know, now the story is really going to get going. 
> 
> Also I know Derek is ooc but I wanted to take a different approach on him, but don't worry he will still be Derek. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you want a P.O.V of Derek!!


	13. Derek P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!- Talk about self-harm, and suicidal thoughts! If that is something that bothers you, or is a trigger please do not read! Please be careful! Also some talk about underage sex, not much. But still be careful!! 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long! 
> 
> Love you all!!!!

When he was a kid, Derek only knew pack. He grew up with his pack. He never had to know what it was like to never have anyone. So of course he took that for granted more often than not. He never once thought that he would have to go through losing all those closest to him. He was a little spoiled, and because he was a werewolf, with enhanced senses he was good at sports, so he was popular. He may have been slightly stuck up, but he wasn't a jerk. When he met Paige, he wanted to prove that he was a good guy. Something about her made his heart race, made him want to be a better person. 

But he was afraid, that she would turn away from him in fear, once she learned what he was. He had never been ashamed of being different, of being a supernatural creature. But this time a small part of him was. He loved Paige, for as much as his young mind could. He wanted to spend his life with her, so he did something so stupid, so selfish. He went to another Alpha, one that wasn't on good terms with his mother. He should have just talked to Paige, and his family. Then he wouldn't have had to kill his only love. The guilt of having to take her life, of looking in the mirror and seeing blue eyes glowing back at him, made self hatred bubble up inside him. 

Now was when he became ashamed of what he was, if he wasn't this monster, he would still have Paige, he could have had a normal relationship with her. But he was so stupid. He saw that way his family looked at him, full of pity, and some with contempt for his blue eyes. They didn't know the whole story, they honestly thought he just killed someone because he could. His own family turned their back on him. He grew to hate them somewhat. He felt so alone. His mother tried to be there for him, but she had duties as Alpha, plus all the shit with Gerard, Derek's problems faded into the background. Derek always reassured his mother, that he was doing okay. But deep down he felt like he was dying slowly and painfully. 

He was like a ghost for months after the incident with Paige. He felt like he was just drifting through life, no real reason to be there, but to chicken to fully end it. While he was on the outs with his family, he still loved them, he couldn't leave them behind. He knew how much it would hurt his family. Especially his mother, she would feel like it was her fault, and Derek couldn't put that kind of guilt on her. A small voice in his head, always whispered how selfish it was of his mother to keep him here, when he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. He squished that voice down all the time, he was stronger that this. He would be okay. 

But months later he was still hurting, the hole Paige left in his heart, still gaping wide open. His family let him be, thinking he needed space, but he knew that if one of them just sit down and hugged him he would break down, tell them how not okay he was, that he needed help. But he wouldn't ask for help, they obviously didn't care enough for him to ask. So he wouldn't go to them either. It was petty, but he was hurt, and so alone. 

In his solitude, he met someone. She was older, and so pretty, he knew it was wrong. But it seemed like she cared, for once in so long someone finally asked if he was okay. So he latched onto that, with everything he had. Deep down he was suspicious, of course he was, she was just too nice, too willing to listen, and be there for him. But he was so alone, that, and tired of being not okay, that he pushed down the voice telling him it was a trick, and went with it. He never once suspected what she really was. No he didn't love her, but she made him feel something other than loneliness, even if it was just sex, at least it was something. But this level of betrayal was something new to him. He had been so stupid again. If he has just sucked up his pride, and talked to someone, then he wouldn't have had to loose everyone. 

Getting picked up by the police was terrifying, at first he thought they found out about him and Kate. But it was even worse that he could have ever imagined. He trusted the wrong person, he should have listened to that voice in the back of his head. It was usually always right, but again he was so stupid. He killed his whole family, he could feel the bile in his throat, the deep ache in his heart. He wanted to cry and scream, to lash out, yell the truth, that it wasn't an accident. But he remained silent, no tears, nothing. Laura sit beside him sobbing, he wanted to apologize, beg for her forgiveness, but he still remained silent. They left, not looking back, retreating, running with their tails between their legs. Derek wanted to stay for Peter, but Laura wasn't going to hear it. She never did like him, and it was dangerous. Better him than us, Derek remembers her saying. He felt resentment for her in that moment. Peter risked everything to try and save their family. But again he remained silent. It was like it was the only thing he was good at. 

They stayed in New York, never talking about it, well Derek tired, but Laura didn't want to listen. She wanted to pretend it never happened. She wanted to live with ignorance, they could live peacefully, while their family was left un-avenged. He tired to make her fight back, he even told her what really happened, but she just looked at him, told him to forget it and move on. He never did. He would pretend of course, to get her off his back, but he still thought about it everyday, or every hour. That dull ache in his chest never went away. He thought about Peter all the time too. How he was betraying his only family member besides Laura. But he still remained silent. 

When the pain became to much to handle, he would take a knife and slice his wrist, to feel something else for once, with the healing his body did, it only lasted less than a minute, but it was in that minute where he truly felt alive. He never told Laura, not that she would care. He did that for years, sometimes he wished he had the scars, if only to prove that he could feel something else, that he wasn't as broken as he felt. He wanted some kind of reminder that he was still human. 

Laura left to go back to Beacon Hills, only to deal with some inheritance, she was not going to stay any longer than was necessary. So he waited for a week before calling the police. He had a bad feeling, after the police told him they hadn't seen her, he left on the first flight he could. No matter how much they weren't close, she was still his family. He would never let anything happen to her if he could help it. 

He came into Beacon Hills prepared to go to war, but was surprised by the slightly spastic looking teen, coming up to him, not showing an ounce of fear, but warmth, and even love. Derek felt his heart clench, it had been a long time since someone looked at him with eyes like those. So when he was ordered to some to Stiles as his name was, house, he could do nothing but agree. He wanted to see those eyes full of warmth again. 

To say he was taken aback by the appearance of his uncle would be an understatement. At first he wanted to lash out at him, but a larger part wanted to run to him, to curl into him and plead for forgiveness, for ruining everything. But again he stayed silent. When he was told about what happened to Laura, he felt another piece of his heart break, not only for his sister, but also for his uncle. He wanted nothing more than to come back and take Peter away, but he never said a word. Even when he was old enough to make his own decisions, he stayed silent. 

He could tell everyone in the room expected him to lash out, to start a fight. But he was so tired, he just wanted a hug for once, to see the warmth in those eyes again. So for the first time in years he opened his mouth to talk. He told Peter everything, how sorry he was, about Laura, how he wanted to come back here for him so bad. He knew it would take a lot to become close again, but he wanted to be able to have a family member who cared again. Yes, he was mad about Laura, of course he was, but he would work through it, and he would forgive. He couldn't take the silence anymore. 

When the kid Stiles, told his story, he felt so much sorrow for this kid, he had been through so much, but he kept fighting. He felt that self hatred stir again, this kid was so brave, and Derek remained silent for so long. He wanted to be as strong as this kid. When Stiles looked at him and looked so sad about his death, he felt tears blur his eyes. This kid truly cared for him. He truly wanted to be close to this Derek, wanted to be as close as brothers again, Derek wanted that so bad. He would help anyway he could, he couldn't remain silent forever anymore. 

Leaving the house after being ordered again to stay at the Stilinski household, he felt warmth in his heart, he wanted this to all work out, he wanted to fight. He never wanted to run and hide again. Laying in a bed that night, he felt safe, and protected. He never wanted these feelings to go away. He vowed to himself to never remain silent again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I recently started watching K-Drama again, and I've been binge watching! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, its sad, but things will start to get better! Derek will have his happy ending! 
> 
> Question- Should Derek have a love interest? If so who? And should it be Male or Female? Let me know in the comments!


	14. Not an update

I am so sorry! I’ve been so busy, and haven’t had the time to sit and write. I have a little bit done and I’m doing as much as I can! I promise to have the next chapter soon! Updates will most likely be slow, but I will never abandon this story! Again I am so sorry, please bear with me, and look forward to the new chapters to come! If you want updates on when I am writing or sneak peaks, please follow me on my tumblr! 

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hannahbanana-army-1995


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late! I have been so busy, and haven't had time to write that much. But I finally got a new chapter done! Like I said I will never abandon this story, but some updates may be slow. Thank you all so much for the Support, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!! 
> 
> Warning*** Talk about vomiting, and underage sex! If that is a trigger please be careful!

Stiles dream that night, he dreamt of being happy, of laughing without a care in the world, of no tears, no sorrow. He dreamt of Peter, he felt all the love between the two of them. He felt like he was drowning in it. He wanted that to be his life. No fighting for his life everyday, so a peaceful existence that never had any real meaning, but meant the world to him. The dream ended, and left him waking up feeling slightly hollow, but even more determined to make things work out in the end. 

He took his time getting ready that morning, he reached out with his magic, and felt that both his dad, and Derek were just now waking up from sleep. He could feel a bemused contentment coming from Derek. He made his heart clench to think that something as simple as a good nights sleep made Derek feel good. He was surprised by the rational way Derek handled everything the night before. He was so used to the closed off Derek, that ran head first into danger, that looked like he had no care in the world if said danger was going to kill him. He had never seen his Derek look as tired, and so finished with the world as this one. He knew coming back to the past wasn't just for his mate, or his dad. It was for all of them. Even Allison. Yes Stiles really hated her in his time. But in this one he pitied her. That wasn't to say he would ever be her friend again. That ship had sailed the minute she killed all his friends and family. He was just going to make sure she never knew about the supernatural. 

Sometime later found Stiles downstairs making breakfast. He had missed cooking so much. His favorite time was when his dad, Derek, and Peter would gather at his house for a feast. Before the shit storm that was the Argents, the Hales and Stilinski's would have Thanksgiving and Christmas together. His dad and Derek were messes in the kitchen, but Stiles and Peter didn't mind. They would cook all the meals, dancing around each other, playfully bickering and being content in the feeling of home and pack. Stiles sighed, he was feeling really nostalgic today, he wanted Peter. 

He was jerked out of musing when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, he yelped and turned around spatula raised ready to defend himself, only to come face to face with a very amused Alpha werewolf. He felt his cheeks heat up, and he huffed a pout on his face. 

Peter chuckled, "You're a very powerful Spark, and you are going to use a spatula to defend yourself with?" He asked looking highly amused. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, pout still on his face, "I was spacing out, I didn't even hear you, and I just woke up, what more you expect of me?" He mumbled, feeling sheepish. 

Peter just raised his eyebrow, still looking amused but decided against saying anything, just tightened his arms around his mate, relishing in the closeness between them. He never would have imagined that he would have such an amazing mate, and like hell would let anything take Stiles away from him. 

Stiles huffed at the amused looked, but just sighed and let back in Peters arms. He had missed this so much. With having to deal with his dad, and Derek, the two mates hadn't, had much time alone together. It was nice, even with a war brewing on the horizon, to be able to just stop and soak in each other presence for a moment. 

The two stood together for some time, before Stiles started getting lost in his own head again. For some reason today he just couldn't get out of horrors of his past. Stiles felt tears coming to his eyes, he felt his breath catch, he should have seen this coming. He knew the adrenaline would come to a stop. After telling his story so many times, and never having a time to actually come to terms with everything, he should have known that a breakdown was going to happen sooner rather than later. 

He sniffled and felt Peters arms move from around him. He whimpered when he thought Peter was leaving, only to be turned to face Peter. His mate looked at him with concern, but also with a deep understanding. Stiles just started sobbing, and he felt Peter hug him tighter. Stiles buried his face into Peters chest, letting out all the shit he's been keeping hidden this whole time. All the sorrow, and pain. He heard Peter whispering in his ear, sweet nothings, that meant the world to Stiles. 

Peter just continued to rub Stiles back, and whisper comforting words into his ear, he had seen this breakdown coming from a mile away. He may not know his mate that well yet, but he knew enough to know that Stiles, held everything in, until he finally had a breaking point. 

He came out of musings when Stiles pulled back slightly, he looked down at his boy, and felt his heart ache, at the pitiful look on his mates face. His face was red and blotchy, and he had tears and snot running down his face. Peter felt himself fall a little bit in love in that moment. Even with his face a mess, his mate still took his breath away. 

Stiles pulled himself away from Peter, feeling better after his crying fit. He knew he looked a mess, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel embarrassed. This Peter wasn't the same as his, but both Peters were the same when it came to finding Stiles endearing in anyway he came. He was proved right when he looked up at Peter, and found him staring at his face, with an utterly fond look on his face. 

"I'm sorry, that has been building up for a few days, I woke up from dreaming about my past, and then being in your arms again, I guess that was my breaking point." Stiles said his voice scratchy from all the loud sobbing. 

"Why would being in my arms make you have a breakdown"? Peter asked confused, he didn't mean to make Stiles cry. 

Stiles saw the guilty look on Peters face and hastened to explain. "No, no you holding me didn't make me start crying. It's just I woke up this morning feeling nostalgic, and having you hold me like that brought back memories, and I just got worried..." He trailed off not sure how to explain properly. 

Peter hummed, "What are you worried about sweetheart"? 

"Last night I dreamed about this, you holding me in the morning, while we make breakfast together, no trouble, no drama, no damn Gerard Argent to try and ruin everything. I want that so bad, but what if I screw up again, what if nothing changes, and the future I came from was meant to happen, and all this would have been for nothing. What if I lose everyone again. I don't think I can deal with that again. I can't lose you again Peter, and I'm so scared that the future I want is just a dream". Stiles said his voice soft, and tears filling his eyes again. 

Peter felt his heart clench at the brokenness of his mates voice, his wolf rearing up wanting to protect, to ease the hurt within his mate. He brought his hand up, tilting Stiles face up to look into his own. "I have no idea what the future holds, and I can not begin to imagine what horrors you have seen, but I can promise you with my whole heart, that I will do absolutely everything in my power, to make sure you have your dream future. There will be hardships, and bloody fights, but I will stay by your side through it all. No matter what happens, me and you will be together, and that is the most important thing. Gerard Argents is going to drown in his own blood, and the two of us will make sure it happens." He finished, his voice coming out in a growl, his wolf coming forward at the promise he just made his mate. 

Stiles looked up at Peters red eyes, feeling breathless, with the proclamation his mate just made. Peter looked every inch the Alpha werewolf he was. The growl in his voice making shivers run down his spine. He should have been turned off by the idea of killing someone. But after everything Gerard did to him, he could feel a twisted smile overtake his face. He could not wait for the day when the Argents would lose everything. He looked into Peters eyes again, and knew without a doubt that they would make it happen. 

Stiles had no idea who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing, not crazy like, but like a seal of the promise they just made. It made Stiles tingle over all his body, he could feel his magic rumbling inside him, he could hear a growl work up inside Peter. His magic, and Peters wolf, took the pact seriously. They were tied together, and there would be no stopping them when the time came, to hunt, to kill. To destroy all who stood in their way. 

Not much time after there little moment, they heard two set of footsteps coming down the stairs, they separated, not wanting the Sheriff to see them in each others arms. While Stiles knew his dad had no problem with them being together, Stiles was not going to rub in it his fathers face. By the time Derek and his dad made it downstairs, breakfast was on the table, and the two mates were already seated, and eating. 

Nothing was said at first, the feeling in the room still slightly awkward. Derek was sitting stiffly, while Peter looked like he wanted to anywhere but at the table, having 'family time'. His father choose to ignore the tension and go about having his breakfast. 

Stiles huffed, he knew it would take time before they were all a pack, but it would take even longer if Peter and Derek didn't stop being so awkward with each other. 

"Look, I know this is weird, but it's Sunday, and I have to go back to school tomorrow. I don't want my last day to be filled with awkward silence. We are going to spend the day gathering everything we can on the Argents. We are going to work together. So lets put aside the negative feelings, and start putting together some sort of plan." He said glaring at the two werewolves. 

They both had pinched looks on their faces, but nodded, knowing that Stiles was right. Stiles smiled at them both, looking pleased. The atmosphere got better after that. Uncle and nephew still didn't talk to each other much, but they at least relaxed some. 

Since it was Sunday, the Sheriff decided to take the day off, to help gather information on the Argents. They couldn't find much on Chris and Victoria. But Gerard and Kate had list a mile wide of crimes. Honestly Stiles never knew how they got away with so much. He never knew what connection Gerard had, but they needed to find out. 

They made a 'war room' if you will. One side dedicated to Gerard, and the other to Kate. While Stiles did not like Chris, or Victoria, they weren't the top priority at the moment. They made list of all know associates, even the smallest run in, could be something important. When they started going through Kate's profile, what they found made them sick. apparently statutory rape wasn't just something she used on Derek. She went after 5 other werewolf packs, with the same exact M.O. Derek had to leave the room when he heard this. They all winced when they heard the sound of heaving coming from the bathroom. 

Peter excused himself from the room, father and son heard the bathroom door open, then loud sobbing. They looked at each other with heartbroken faces. Stiles felt his heart squeeze at the sound of sobbing coming from Derek. He silently walked to the bathroom. Even with werewolf hearing neither man acknowledged Stiles. He felt tears come to his eyes when he saw Derek clinging to Peter and crying his heart out. Peter just held onto Derek, rubbing his back, and growling soothingly into his ear. While Stiles didn't like the fact that Kate Argent was the reason, he felt relieved that uncle and nephew were coming together again. 

No one said anything about the episode Derek had. They just kept working. It was something that they would address later.In that moment no one wanted to talk about what happened. But Stiles would see Peter brush up against Derek, or squeeze his neck. Derek leaned into the touch every time. It brought a small smile to Stiles lips each time. They only ate sandwiches for lunch. Pausing long enough to eat quickly. 

By late evening they had the 'war room' as completed as it could be. Everything they could find about the Argents was in that room. Phone records, money trails, credit card records, every person they came in contact with was in that room. Stiles put as many wards as he could on the room. The room was there secret weapon against the Argents. 

They ate dinner together in the living room, not saying much, but feeling accomplished in what they made. Peter, Derek, and Stiles all sat on the couch, leaning into each other for comfort. Finding out what they did about Gerard and Kate was hard. Stiles only really knew what Gerard did to him in his timeline. He never had the time to dig deep. What they all found was not surprising in the least. He was an evil man. Robbery, arson, torture, and murder, were only a few of the things they found on the man. He was a sick man, and his daughter wasn't any better. 

Every pack she found she used the younger males, sweet talked them, made them believe she loved them, then for her sick joy had sex with them. When the young boys were wrapped around her finger, she struck, and left carnage behind her. The youngest pack she killed before the Hales had just turned fifteen when Kate latched her claws into him. Stiles shuddered and leaned into Peter more. He hated Kate so much, he wanted her to die begging for her life. He couldn't wait for that day to come. 

They all ended up falling asleep in the living room. Exhausted from the day they had. Stiles woke to his dad shaking him awake, telling him he was going to be late for school. 

Stiles groaned and sit up looking around him. Peter and Derek were both up, sitting in the kitchen talking softly to each other. They looked up at him when he got up. They smiled at him, and he walked over to them. He hugged Peter and kissed his cheek. That was the most he would do with his dad in the room. He also hugged Derek quickly, before rushing upstairs to get ready. He was not looking forward to having to go through this crap again. He hated school, and now he had to go back to that hell hole. 

He was scowling when he went back downstairs. "You know dad, I don't even see the point in going back. I already graduated once. I could test out right now if I wanted too." He looked at his dad pleadingly. 

The Sheriff shook his head, "While you could do that, you need to be in school to be the eyes and ears. After all this mess is over we can talk more about it then." He said, he didn't have a problem with it. But they needed someone to keep an eye on Allison and Stiles was the best choice. 

Stiles beamed at his dad, while he didn't like it, at least he might not have to go back after this mess was over with. He hugged all three men again, then was out the door. 

He pulled a face when he parked his jeep at the School. He saw Jackson and Lydia walking into school like they owned the place, and felt his heart clench, at the sight of old friends. He was going to make sure neither of them would get caught up in this war. This time around they would be normal high school students, dealing with teenage angst, not supernatural drama. He was brought out of musing when the bell rang. He cursed and rushed to into the school. 

He huffed a breath when he made it to his seat before the final bell. He hadn't seen Scott yet, but hopefully he would see him soon. He busied himself by going through his backpack for his book and pen. He wasn't paying attention to anything and was zoning out until he heard a voice. 

"Hey, can I borrow a pen?" 

He looked up and felt his breath catch and his heartbeat quicken at the sight of a smiling Allison Argent looking back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! Lol, I just had to do it! Hoped you liked the chapter, and thanks for the support! 
> 
> Love you all!! 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar, or spelling mistakes!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooo!! New Chapter!! Thank you all so much for the support! The feed back as been amazing! I am so glad you all enjoy the story! 
> 
> Life is kind of kicking my butt, but no worries, I will be updating when I can!!! 
> 
> Love you all!

Stiles froze when his gaze landed on Allison Argent, he could feel the rage and panic well up inside of him. Everything felt like a blur around him, sound was hazy. He wanted to lash out, wanted to yell and scream, wanted to tell Allison where she could stick that stupid pen. It felt like years before he came back to himself, but in reality it was only a few moments. Allison was looking at him in bemusement. 

"Sorry I only have one pen, didn't think I was going to be lending one out on the first day of school." So he was a little petty, she killed his mate, he felt like he could get away from it. 

Allison looked a little hurt, and embarrassed. But Stiles couldn't find it in himself to care. While this Allison wasn't the one that became an insane murderer, Stiles was having a hard time telling the difference. Even before she became crazy, Stiles could tell she was always a little bit nuts. Although that could still be Stiles projecting his Allison onto this one. Stiles didn't care either way, he would never like either of them. 

He paused his thoughts to see Allison give a small forced smile before turning around and asking someone else for a pen. That someone just happened to be Scott, apparently he had been off in his own little world longer than he thought. He saw Scott give a bashful smile and hand Allison a pen. He gave a small sigh of sadness when he saw Scott become love struck after Allison gave him a beaming smile. While he had no clue if they would date in this timeline, he could already see himself and Scott butting heads over her. He was already kind of prepared to lose Scott, but seeing it already starting to happen was harder than he thought. 

He jerked slightly when he felt Scott nudge him. He looked over at Scott to see him smiling and gesturing to Allison. Stiles only managed a small grimaced smile. Scott looked at Stiles confused, but Stiles just shrugged and turned his attention to the teacher. It was going to be a long day. 

By lunch Stiles was ready to pull his hair out. He loved Scott like a brother, but if he heard one more word about Allison and her pretty smile he was going to scream. Not to mention Jackson was still a douche canoe. They might have been somewhat friends in his timeline, but Stiles still wanted nothing more than to punch him in his stupid face. When the bell rang for lunch, Stiles booked it to the nearest bathroom to take a breather. He honestly didn't know if he could take being in school again. The pressure to be the same Stiles that everyone in this timeline knew was difficult. He was most defiantly not the same. He was broken, tough, and tended not to put up with peoples crap anymore. He pulled out his phone to text Peter his frustrations. The answer he got wasn't something he was expecting. 

'Then don't be the same Stiles, you are different, and after only a week of being back, you shouldn't expect to just jump right into the old Stiles. This new Stiles is who you are now. Nothing is going to change that. And if people can't except that, then they aren't worth your time. Be yourself, and stand tall in who you are. You are the mate to an Alpha werewolf, and a full fledged spark. Embrace it!' 

Stiles felt love rush through him when he read the text from Peter. He never really thought about it that way. He had been so caught up in trying to stay true to the old Stiles, to remember that it was okay to be different, that's why he came back to the past in the first place, to change things. He took a breath and steeled himself before he left the bathroom to get some lunch. 

He walked into the lunch room with his head held high. He saw Scott sitting with the other lacrosse players, which reminded him he needed to quit the team. With everything else he had going on, that stupid sport was the last thing on his mind. He looked at Scott to see him staring at Allison trying to work up the nerve to talk to her. He shook his head, no way was he sitting there. He went to get his lunch, then took a seat at an empty table. He was in no mood to deal with thick headed jocks. 

He was thankfully left alone to eat his food. With less than five minutes left to the lunch hour, he stayed at his table texting Derek and Peter. When the bell rang to head to class he got up, only to feel a shoulder knock into him, almost sending him to the floor. He caught himself before he took a nasty fall. He heard laughing and looked up to see Jackson and some of his buddies all gathered around him. 

"Finally got the hint that you aren't welcome at our table huh Stilinski." Jackson said in a condescending tone. Stiles glanced to see Scott standing back, no doubt not wanting to end up as a target too. 

Stiles scoffed, glaring at Jackson and his little groupies. "No, I just realized that I have better things to do, than lose brain cells listening to all the bullshit that comes out of your disgusting mouths. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to class, I can already feel my IQ score lowering, just standing next to you." Stiles could hear the shocked gasps by the people lingering to see what was going on. 

He didn't care what any of them thought. He saw Scott with his mouth open in shock, but turned away when his magic reacted to something behind him. He side stepped the fist that was lunging at him. He turned to Jackson and gave an unimpressed stare. 

He huffed and turned to leave, ignoring the awed and shocked looks from everyone around him. He had no patience to deal with school yard bullies. The rest of the day passed far to slowly for Stiles, but finally he could head home. He once again ignored the whispers and looks as he walked out of the school eager to go home and see Peter again. 

Stiles paused on the way to his jeep when he felt eyes watching him. He looked up and glanced around to see Chris Argent staring at him. Stiles locked eyes with Chris and just stared. He had no idea why Chris was staring at him, but he was certainly not going to cower before him. While he had no problems with Chris he still didn't trust him. As far as he was concerned all the Argents could burn for what they did to his family. He let some power bleed into his eyes while he stared back at Chris, he was going to let them all know he was not one to be messed with. Chris just blinked back at Stiles before glancing away. Stiles huffed to himself, the got into his jeep. He needed to tell his dad and Peter about that little encounter.. It was time to start the ball rolling on taking down the Argents once and for all. 

By the time Stiles pulled up into the driveway he was giddy with anticipation in seeing Peter after a long day. He got out of his jeep and ran into the house, he briefly noted Derek lounging in the sofa remote to the T.V in hand. He waved a hand before sprinting to the kitchen, running full speed in the arms of his mate, trusting that Peter would catch him. He was proven right when he felt strong arms wrap around him in a tight hug. 

Stiles felt the tensions of the day fade away, when he was finally in Peter's arms again. He hugged back as tight at he could, nuzzling in the neck of the Alpha wolf, placing a small kiss to the area, pulling a pleased grumble form Peter. After some time they finally pulled apart, and shared a small peck, nothing intense but full of love all the same. 

"Hello my beautiful boy, I missed you today." Said Peter 

Stiles beamed a smile back, "I missed you too, I had forgotten how stupid teenagers are." He pouted. 

Peter laughed and kissed the small pout on the young mans lips. "Well why don't you sit down and eat the snack I made, and tell me all about it." 

Stiles nodded happily and sat down to eat the small tray of veggies, and rambled all about his day. He was pleased about the smile he got when he told Peter about what he said to Jackson. He even heard a small chuckle from the living room, Derek having been listening and finding it funny too. 

He decided to skip over the encounter with Chris Argent, he would wait until his dad got home from work, so he wouldn't have to repeat the story. He spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with both Hales, enjoying the feeling of Pack around them. 

By 7:30 his father was home from work, carrying 4 boxes of pizza. Stiles let it slide, he had such a good time hanging out with Peter and Derek, that he figured they could all cheat and enjoy the delicious pizza. 

He waited until they had all eaten before dropping the bomb about what happened with Chris Argent. Naturally all them became tense, and started demanding an explanation about the encounter. Stiles told them all he knew. He had no idea why Chris Argent was looking at him like that. Even when he let some of his power out, Chris looked like he barely realized it. 

They all sit around trying to come up with an explanation, it took some time before Stiles finally let out a groan and slapped his forehead. He was such an idiot. He looked around the room to see the confused faces of all the other people in the room. 

Stiles took a breath before he explained. "The Argents probably knew Peter was in the long term ward here. I bet Chris put hunters on his room to keep an eye on him. They must have seen me leaving his room. They want to know what I was doing there. We are going to have to try harder to stay under the radar right now. We can't let them to close right now. We aren't ready for that yet. We need to start the process of making Peter finally come out his coma. That way it won't look to odd to have any of us coming in and out of his room.'' 

The other agreed and sit about making plans to have Peter wake up. It was high time the Hale pack, came out of the shadows. 

The rest of the evening was spent on other topics, mundane things that other people would find boring, but to Stiles it was the best night he had in awhile. Before long though Peter needed to get back before someone saw that he was gone. Stiles walked Peter to the door, and gave him a long kiss and hug, before he watched his mate run off back to that crappy hospital room. Stiles sighed and closed the door. Just a little while longer then Peter could stay with them all the time. 

By 10 his dad went to bed, having work early in the morning. Both Derek and Stiles bid the Sheriff goodnight, before going back to the movie they were watching. After the movie the two young men decided to head to bed. Stiles stopped Derek at the top of the stairs, he paused then gave into the impulse, and hugged Derek tight. He felt Derek stiffen then slowly hug him back. They pulled apart both looking awkward, but Stiles beamed a smile and waved goodnight before going to his room. He saw Derek still standing there, then turn around with a small smile and head to his room. 

Stiles woke up a jerk, feeling around for his phone that was vibrating. He opened the text with squinted eyes. He heaved a sigh when he saw a message from Scott asking for a ride. He replied an affirmative, getting out of bed to start the day. 

His father was gone by the time he got downstairs, and Derek was still asleep. He made a quick breakfast, needing to leave early to stop by Scotts house. He was heading for the door when Derek came downstairs. He waved bye to Derek, bolting to his jeep. 

He pulled up in front of Scotts house, honking the horn. He didn't wait long to see Scott rushing out of the house. They exchanged good morning fist bumps, then made there way to school. Not long into the ride, and Stiles was already regretting the decision to give Scott a ride. It was all Allison and this and Allison that. Stiles could feel his anger rising, but kept it under control. He couldn't explain to Scott why he didn't like Allison, so pretending was the way to go. 

Which obliviously didn't work, when Scott demanded to know what Stiles problem was with Allison. 

"Look man, yesterday you didn't even sit with use at lunch. I can understand why when it comes to Jackson, which by the way that verbal beat down was amazing. But even in study hall you sat as far away from us as possible. How can you have a problem with the new girl, when you don't even know her?" Scott said, with narrowed eyes. 

Stiles took a breath, trying not to just tell Scott the truth. But he honestly doubted Scott would believe him anyway. "I don't have a problem with her, I just have a problem trusting someone, who moves to this dead end town, a month before school starts. Seems weird to me." He really hoped that sounded genuine. By the look on Scotts face, he didn't hit the mark. 

Scott just shook his head, "You don't have to lie to me dude. Just tell me why. Did she do something to you.? 

Only became a crazy hunter, and killed all our friends and family. Not to mention you. Stiles thought to himself. Out loud he said, "No man I'm not lying, that's really the only problem." 

Scott just scoffed and turned to look out the window, effectively ending the conversation. Stiles felt guilt well up inside him, he really wanted to tell Scott. But he felt the best way to keep him safe, was to not let him know anything. He hated it, but that even meant losing him. 

When they pulled up to school, Scott got out and went inside leaving Stiles by himself. Stiles sighed sadly, getting out of his jeep going inside. Knowing that this was probably the beginning of the end of a beautiful friendship. 

The rest of the week went the same way, the only difference was no Scott. He was always seen with Allison. Looking like a puppy that was love struck. Stiles felt betrayed, when he really didn't have the right. This Scott was ignorant to the insane Allison. Stiles knew that, but it still hurt. The only good thing was that Jackson left him alone. And of course no more practice. Finstock didn't seem that upset to see him go. It was nice to not have to worry about practice, plus the free time was great. 

Things changed on Friday when Stiles stopped for gas on the way home. He was just about finished when a black SUV pulled up beside him. He tensed feeling his magic warn him of a possible threat. He acted as normal, not giving any hint to being on the defense. He couldn't help the slight intake of breath when he saw Chris Argent and some of his hunters step out of the car. 

He paid for his gas, then turned around to see them all staring at him. "Can I help you with something? Or do you always take time out of your day to stare at teenagers getting gas. Because I have to say that is a little creepy, so maybe find a new hobby." No one ever said that age came with a mouth filter. 

Argent just chuckled and shook his head, "No Stiles, I am just curious as to what a teenage boy would want with a comatose patient. You seem to spend all your time with a Peter Hale. You see we knew him and thought it odd that a boy was visiting him." Argent said with a smile, that didn't reach his eyes. 

Stiles gave a warning smile back, ''Not that it's any of your business, but I happen to be a volunteer, so I go in and read books to him, and talk to him. If the groupies behind bothered to do any research they would have known that by just looking it up.'' He was so glad he hacked into the system and added his name to that list last night. He gave them another smile, "I too find it odd, that you claim to be friends of his but never visit him. Might want to think of a different back story, when wanting some answers. Never know when someone could poke a hole in your story. Also maybe not the best idea to corner the son of the Sheriff. My dad can be really protective. Never know what he could do.'' He took great pleasure when there faces paled at the mention of the Sheriff. 

Stiles hummed, "Well this has been fun boys, but I need to be getting home, wouldn't want my dad to worry." He waved cheekily, then got into his car to head home. He took a note of the license plates on the SUVs, they could now look up the hunters Argent brought with him. Never know what dirt could be dug up. 

Stiles looked through his rear view mirror to see Chris Agrent glaring at him. Stiles knew then that this was going to be a long war. But he had no intention of being on the losing side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now that all the fillers are done, it's time to start really getting into the story! 
> 
> Also I have a question, who do you guys think Derek should be paired with? I am open to suggestions. Guys only please! 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
